A Second Chance
by primestar
Summary: There’s always a second chance for love right? A Demily fanfic. Give this story a try! You never know, you just might like it.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fanfic so be nice! Like I said in the summary, I loove reading Dasey fanfics but I thought it wouldn't hurt to try out a Demily fanfic. So please read and review and enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 1

There he was just walking down the hallway in all his perfect glory with his slightly tousled hair and that leather jacket he has worn since the beginning of time. Emily stood by Casey's locker watching Derek in anticipation knowing he'd walk over to taunt Casey but always gave a mini hello to Emily. Emily and Derek had once tried dating but she either couldn't talk or talked too much and that proved to be not what Derek wanted. Of course Emily understood this but she was secretly heartbroken that the one she wanted the most was the one who didn't want her back.

"Hey Casey I didn't know it was dress like the librarian day." Derek had said as he stopped at Casey's locker to tease her about her wardrobe as usual.

"Derek, why don't you go along your way and play your little barbaric sport where you and the rest of your underdeveloped teammates bang sticks on ice and play it off as an actual activity." Casey retorted as she closed her locker getting ready to leave for class.

"Come on Em or else we'll be late for French class. Later loser."

"Later grade-grubber. Bye Emily."

"Bye Derek! Hey Casey wait up!" Emily called out to Casey running after her. She wanted to linger around but snapped back to reality and stepped into class.

Emily was trying to get through French as they were conjugating a new verb and getting ready for the next exam but she couldn't concentrate. All she could really think about was how sexy Derek looked today and how excited she was that she'd be watching him in his home game tonight. Emily was glad that Casey and Sam had finally gotten over their differences so she knew that Casey would be coming along to watch the hockey game even though she detested the sport. The lunch bell had rang so Casey and Emily stepped out into the hall headed over to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

"So then I was like – 'Sam you know I don't like watching that stupid sport.' And he said 'Well I thought you were my girlfriend and you're supposed to be there to support me.' Of course Sam put on that little puppy dog face of his and I just could not resist. Em! Are you listening?"

"Yeah Casey, puppy dogs and hockey. Totally listening." Emily had responded in monotony.

"Em, is something wrong? You seemed fine earlier but now you seem kind of down and out. I thought you and the Schlepper were working out, what happened?"

"Well we were trying our best to make it work but I just could not work myself up enough to actually like him. I mean I want to like him but I guess I always found my eyes wandering back to-" Emily had stopped herself knowing what was going to come out of her mouth next and apparently so did Casey.

"Oh Emily, I thought you were over Derek. I mean I thought you guys were becoming good friends. You two even tried to help me and Sam on so many occasions. Is there anything I can do to help?" Casey hated to see her best friend in such turmoil.

"It's alright Casey. I'll have to get over him sometime right? I mean it won't be the end of the world if Derek and I never get together." Emily had that feeling of loneliness come over her as her and Casey slipped into their chairs.

"Oh great here he comes now. Emily just try to stay strong alright? Don't let him get the best of you." Casey offered as some kind of advice though she was sure it wasn't going to help.

As Derek walked over, Emily could only try to keep her cool but as soon as she glanced up there was Derek with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes and that hair that just fell over his eyes.

"Hi Derek. How's it going?" Emily asked as she batted her eyelashes enough so that it looked seductive but not too much so that it didn't look like she had a twitch in her eye.

"Oh, hey Emily. Nothing much just getting ready for the big game tonight against O'Dell. We are totally going to kick ass. Are you coming out to watch?" Derek replied trying to keep a steady conversation with Emily. Yeah, Emily was cool but there was something lacking that Derek wasn't sure of that had turned him away. He and Emily had grown up next to each other since they were little kids and had even been best playmates but times change and feelings do too. Derek became "too cool" and Emily was always just short of being there.

"Yeah I'm totally gonna be there. I mean, uh, well you know to accompany Casey." Emily had said with as much cool as she could. She couldn't stand to be in his presence knowing this was going nowhere but Friendship-ville.

"Well those lovebirds seem to not even notice we're here so I'm gonna head out to the library or something. Bye Casey, bye Sam. See you later Derek." Emily had announced as she stood up getting ready to leave.

"Bye Em, I'll call you sometime after school before the game so we could head out together." Casey waved her off and turned her attention and affections back to Sam.

"See ya Emily." Derek had tipped off before heading out himself not being able to stand the sight any longer of his best friend and stepsister being all lovey-dovey.

Emily walked down the hall to the library thinking again of what she could have done differently to get Derek's attention. He had practically dated every girl in school, make that every girl in Toronto and for some reason she wasn't one of them.

_'Am I not pretty enough? Maybe I talk too much or talk too little? I wish I could be the one that made Derek's head turn as I pass by.'_ Emily was thinking so hard of what she could possibly do to change but she knew only a miracle would have to happen.

Emily stepped into the library dragging herself to the corner table where she thought she should get some homework done before she and Casey headed out to the hockey game. Low and behold, as soon as she slipped out her notebook, Derek had just entered the library.

_'What is Derek doing in the library? Oh, well I'm sure he's here to meet some girl and take her to the Ancient Greek History aisle. God that girl has got to be the luckiest person in the world. If only…never mind. Come on Emily, finish that Chemistry homework and get on with your life.'_

Emily lowered her head and tried so hard to concentrate on the work in front of her. _'So if hydrogen can form 1 bond, then oxygen can form how many? Mm, 2?'_ Emily kept on working without distraction until…

"Hey Emily. What's up?" Derek said as he sauntered over towards her table.

"Oh just trying to finish some homework and what not. What brings you to the library?" Emily questioned.

"I honestly don't know. Just had this feeling I should come in and well, here I am." Derek answered although he sounded unsure of what he just said.

"Well care to sit down?"

"Sure why not. So how's it going Em? Haven't really talked to you in awhile considering you've lived next door all our lives and well, you're Casey's best friend." Derek seemed slightly concerned, but nonetheless was asking as a friend and nothing more.

"Ooh you know, same ole' same ole'. Go to school, go to work, hang with Casey, go to an occasional hockey game. Quite boring if you ask me."

"So no guy in the picture?"

_'No, but of course I want it so bad to be you.'_

"Nope free as a bird. I don't have to feel that tied down feeling and hey who needs a guy?"

"Well that's a way to think about it. Anyway looks like lunch is just about over see you later Em."

"Yeah, bye Derek. See you later." Emily called out behind him as he stood up and walked out.

The school day continued on and Emily was still feeling down and out. Either she would have to change herself or find someone new. Maybe the former more than the latter. Geeze. High school. Could there be anymore difficulty and drama in one teenager's life?

As soon as Emily got home she just had the urge to collapse onto her bed and knock out for awhile. About an hour later she woke up to her phone ringing off the hook.

"Hello?" Emily answered groggily.

"Em! Hello! I've been trying to call you for the past half hour. Where have you been?" Of course Casey being as worrisome as she is, was getting ready to interrogate Emily as usual.

"Sorry Case, I've been asleep. Why what's up?"

"I just wanted to call and see what time you wanted to head over to the arena for the game."

"Oh, well doesn't the game start at 6? It's only 5."

"Yeah, but I wanted to make sure we got good seats so I could get a really great view of Sam."

"Alright Casey we'll leave in like half-an-hour. Let me freshen up and I'll see you at your house."

"Okay see you soon Em!" The phone clicked off and Emily forced herself up to get ready. I mean all she really had to do was dress warm since it was always freezing cold, but nothing much. It's not like she was dressing to impress right? Of course not. She picked out a green parka from her closet and made sure to get a scarf and some gloves.

"MOM! I'm leaving for the hockey game I'll see you later. Tell Dad too and love you both!" Emily screamed out as she was stepping out to walk over to Casey's. Casey was already waiting outside waving over Emily as they walked towards Casey's car.

"Hey Em, let's get going."

"Alrighty." Emily answered sounding quite unsure of herself, but then again she's been sounding unsure of herself a lot lately.

They arrived at the hockey arena and stepped in only to be greeted with a breath of cool, frosty air. _'Good thing I brought the gloves, it's_ _freezing in here.'_ Her and Casey had walked over to a bench that was quite close to the player's box.

"Sam! Over here! Hi. Good luck and DON'T break a leg. LOVE YOU!" Casey had screamed out. She was sure she had embarrassed him, but whatever they were in love. Emily saw Derek skate out onto the ice and felt her heart flutter. The game continued and there was the occasional 'Go team go!' shout from herself alongside Casey. Derek was such a great hockey player he was bound to make it to the Pros. By the end of the night, Emily was freezing her butt off and was ready to go home, but there was Casey again ready to celebrate.

"Em, you have to come with me over to Sam's. There's gonna be a little victory party and hey, you can totally meet a new guy there right? I mean there are plenty of Sam's teammates who are unattached and totally attractive. Please please please Emily !" Casey whined out as she stared out to her best friend.

"Fine, I'll go with you. But please Casey, no attempts to purposely set me up okay? If there's somebody there then I'll meet him, but if not then don't okay?" Emily questioned her friend knowing her ulterior motives in getting her to go to that party.

"Alright Em, I won't push but please promise me you'll try alright? I totally accepted it the time Kendra had set up that dating party for me and you kept on pushing didn't you? Well I mean I won't push you but just try. You never know, there could be that certain fish in the sea." Casey answered as she reassured Emily about going.

Casey drove over to Sam's house only to be greeted by a great mass of cars surrounding the place. Emily could hear some music blasting loudly and felt a little excited. As soon as they came through the front door, Casey immediately left Emily's side in search of Sam. Emily decided to go on over to the kitchen and grab herself a drink. She had a feeling that she'd be here awhile so might as well. As she walked through Sam's house she greeted a couple people here and there, but cautiously keeping an eye out for Derek. Just in case she told her self.

Emily left the kitchen with drink in hand and decided to head over to the couch. To possibly just sit and wait for something, anything to happen.

"Incoming!" Some random guy had called out just as a football hit Emily square in the head.

_'Great. Just what I needed. To get hit with a football in the middle of a party. Oh my god how embarrassing.'_

"Hey are you alright?" Someone had called out as she clutched her head in slight pain.

"Yeah, I think I'm alright, just feeling a little woozy." Emily answered feeling off-balance.

"Wow, well it looks like you may be starting to form a bump. Why don't we head over to the kitchen and I can get you some ice on that." The mystery guy had instructed. She felt mesmerized so she only nodded along in agreement and let mystery man lead her over to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I don't think we've ever met. I'm Ryan Saunders. I think I've seen you around, Emily right?"

"Uh, yeah Emily. I mean yes, my name's Emily. I don't think I've ever seen you around." Emily was questioning.

"Yeah, I moved out here from California about a couple of weeks ago and I've kind of kept to myself. I tried out for hockey and made the team so I guess now would be my social debut to the rest of the world." Ryan answered laughing along.

Emily could only stare at this guy in awe. If there were ever someone to give Derek a run for his money it was sure to be this guy. Brown hair, green eyes, 6'0", strong build, and god was he beautiful. Emily felt like she could of died of embarrassment after remembering what brought them together. Stupid football.

"So you doing alright now?" Ryan looked at her inquisitively as she stuck the ice pack against her forehead. She felt a headache, but other than that she was totally dumbstruck in lust with this boy.

"Yeah totally fine. I'll live if that's what you mean." Emily joked around. She put down the ice pack feeling there was no need and decided to get to know Mr. Ryan Saunders.

"Well how do you like Toronto or the bigger picture, Canada?"

"It doesn't beat good ole' California, but I like it here all the same. Of course you guys are an entirely different country, but that's all good." Ryan seemed like such a laid back guy and Emily could feel herself letting her guard down. This could be the guy that finally got her over Derek Venturi. Could it be?

Emily and Ryan were in such a deep conversation, they both didn't realize that the party was starting to die down and many people were leaving. They had so much in common it was almost scary, but so great at the same time to finally meet a guy who seems totally perfect. They both loved that Alterna-Punk Indie rock sound and enjoyed watching Grey's Anatomy. Even for a guy he seemed totally like a girl, but a guy. They were still talking when finally Casey approached them.

"Hey Em and hello…uh…I'm sorry, but who are you?" Casey asked but with a twinkle in her eye at the total connection that Emily and this new guy had.

"Hi I'm Ryan Saunders, just moved here, just started playing for the team, and just getting to know Emily." He flashed Emily this mega-watt smile that could have brought her to her knees had she been standing.

"Well I'm Casey McDonald, Emily's best friend, Sam's girlfriend and that thing over there is my stepbrother." She had straight forwardly pointed out that Derek being a doofus in the corner as he and Sam were playing hackey-sack.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I think it's time to get going right Emily?"

"Uh, yeah right. Well Ryan I think this has been one of the most funnest nights I've ever had."

"We should do it again some time. How about this Friday at 7:00? I could pick you up, dinner and a movie, and after, well we'll just have to wait and see."

"I would love to on Friday. Here's my number and well I guess I'll be seeing you around school more often right?" Emily asked with such cheer in her voice.

"See you around tomorrow then Emily. Good night." Ryan said as he kissed her hand. Yes, she totally could have died right then and there. Ryan stood up to leave and said bye to the rest of the hockey team and headed out the door.

"Oh my god Casey did you see that? Ryan has got to be the most perfect guy in the world. What better way to get rid of my feelings for Derek then to meet Mr. Perfect himself. Oh Casey I'm so glad you dragged me here or else I would have never gotten hit in the head with that football and then Ryan wouldn't have saved me and wow I could just keep going on and on and how perfect he is and how much we have in common. Oh did I tell you we're going on a date on Friday. This is the best day ever!" Emily rushed out although you could tell she was running out of breath.

"Wow Em, I told you didn't I? I thought so. Now look at you all excited and ready for newer better things coming your way." Well let me see if Derek needs a ride home and maybe I'll help Sam tidy up a bit." Casey said as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Well hello hello. Someone looks like they've been having a great time tonight." Derek said as he pulled up a chair next to Emily.

"Yeah I just met that new guy Ryan and he is totally a great guy." Emily gushed out with excitement.

"Yeah, Ryan's just one of the guys. Pretty cool and decent hockey player might I add. So what's going on with you two? Sparks flying yet?"

"He asked me out for Friday and well after that, we'll just have to see where things go from there."

"Sounds alright to me. You seem happy too so it must be a really good thing."

"Yeah you can say something like that." Emily replied with a huge grin plastered on her face. That's all she could feel right now, is just smiling.

"We better help out or better yet find those two because I'm sure they are doing something that does not involve cleaning up." Derek and Emily got out of their chairs to find Sam and Casey making out in the kitchen. They both jolted apart at the sudden appearance of their best friends and got down to cleaning. About an hour later, Casey drove Emily home and Derek drove home separately.

Casey had said her goodnights to Emily and walked back over to her house. Just as Emily was getting ready to walk on over Derek's headlights shown straight into her eyes nearly blinding her.

"Sorry Emily. Didn't realize I had the hi-beams on." Derek had called out.

"No that's alright, I was just heading on in anyways." Emily was still smiling and she just couldn't help herself. Nothing could bring down her happy state. "Well goodnight Derek."

"Night Emily. Sweet dreams." Derek had just realized what he said not knowing how it just slipped out. "I mean, well, uh, yeah. Bye." Derek had rushed into the house without taking one look back. _"What was that. 'Sweet dreams?' You are losing it man."_

Emily entered her house and felt as if she had just floated up the stairs and got ready for bed. What a day, what a day.


	2. Chapter 2

I was so excited for this story that I thought I'd put in Chapter 2 within the same day, which means more people need to read and review!!

P.S. Thank you for the few people who have already read and reviewed. Makes me happy to think that other people like this story, and yes there should be more Demily fics. There's already enough Daseys. Keep it up people !

**Disclaimer: I didn't know I was supposed to have one, but come on I don't own Life With Derek, otherwise I'd own Michael Seater, which I don't but would love to. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2 

Emily had just woken up and once again could not stop smiling. The only thing on her mind, other than Ryan, was the fact that Derek had shown a tiny speck of affection. "Sweet dreams." What was that supposed to mean? Derek and her were just friends now right? She was probably thinking into it too deeply. She got ready for school, grabbed some breakfast and waited outside for Casey just like every morning.

"Morning Casey." Emily called out to Casey who was now crossing the lawn."

"Morning Em. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Emily had just walked into school and already she spotted Ryan. "Hey Casey, I'm gonna go over to Ryan. I'll catch you later okay?"

"Alright see you later Em and good luck. Be yourself, just don't talk him to death." Emily gave her the death glare. "Uh, totally kidding Em. See you later." Casey walked away leaving Emily to make her move and head on over to Ryan.

"I think that bump has healed itself up quite nicely. If anything I never would have known it was there had I not been there to nurse you back to health."

"Ryan, you're too funny. Thanks again for helping me with that. I really was so embarrassed I thought it was almost better to stay low key for about a week until everyone forgot."

"Not a problem at all. So what class do you have next?"

"Oh, I have Chemistry next. Would you like to walk me on over to class?"

"Sure, love to. I'm actually right next door with my English class." Hm, English, with Derek.

_'Duh Emily, this guy genuinely likes you and all you can think of is Derek. Get yourself together.'_

They were both walking on over talking about the new Modest Mouse album and how great it sounded but that it almost couldn't compare to their other works. They had reached the classrooms and each said their little goodbye. "Would you care to have lunch with me today?"

"Why of course Ryan I'd love to. See you after class." Emily replied.

"Good morning Emily, fancy seeing you here, right next to my classroom, which is next to your classroom which is next to …blah blah blah. You and Ryan seem to be hitting it out of the ballpark."

"Yeah you could say something like that or whatnot. He's such a great guy and well I'm totally into him so I'm just hoping everything goes perfectly."

Just as Emily was talking, Derek was taking the chance to really take a look at her. Yeah before there was nothing, but I guess seeing Emily with that guy Ryan had kind of pushed him to see that Emily was in fact a great girl and to have let her go was pretty stupid on his part. She was beautiful and smart. Yeah she talked a lot, but sometimes he found it quite endearing. She was always there especially from the very beginning. They had pretty much grown up with each other and it seems like he took her for granted. Emily excused herself as she decided it was time to get on into class.

"Nice chat Derek. See yah later." Emily called out behind her as she walked into class.

"Yeah bye Emily." Derek called out but in a low voice. He walked into class noting Ryan in the corner and decided to take a seat right next to him.

"Hey dude. What's up? How do you like the school?" Derek asked Ryan as he sat down

"Nothing much man. Things are pretty great. It was even better to meet Emily. I mean she's hot, she's smart, and we have a lot in common. You know Emily pretty well?"

"Yeah, lived next to her practically all of our lives and well she's Casey's best friend so I see her a lot. Pretty luck to get a girl like Emily though." Derek said meaning every word of that last bit.

"I got a date with her on Friday so that'll be pretty cool. Any pointers from the Big Ladies' Man on Campus? I mean I've been here for only a couple of weeks, but I can see you can get any girl here with just a look. Must be nice right?"

"Yeah I guess. I mean after awhile there's all these girls just throwing themselves at you but hey I've never lonely on a Saturday night." Derek replied with that infamous smirk of his.

The teacher had then started talking so they both ceased conversation. Derek was trying to size up this guy and could not find any visible reason not to like him. So Emily found the perfect guy, but why did it have to take him until then to find out that he liked Emily under all that criticism of her before. He'd think of something later, but now the teacher was calling out his name.

"Mr. Venturi, I take it you didn't hear a work I said did you?" Mrs. Aarons asked slightly amused that she had caught Derek slipping.

"Um, well, uh. Shakespeare was the greatest playwright of all time?" Derek had responded trying to sound cool under pressure.

"Interesting enough, but no that was not what I was saying. I think Mr. Venturi an afternoon of clapping erasers should teach you otherwise. Now back to what I was actually talking about, Jane Austen was regarded as one of the most romantic novelists of all time."

_'Great, stuck here after school clapping erasers.'_ Derek thought as he tried to get his attention back to the work.

Right after Chemistry, Ryan had been outside waiting for Emily. _'Wow I've never had a guy waiting outside for me. He is so sweet.'_

"Well hello beautiful. Ready for that lunch date?" He offered her his arm and she took it with grace as they made their way to the cafeteria.

They had started eating their lunch and still getting to know each other. Ryan had a little brother and sister ages 6 and 4 respectively. He found out that Emily had a little brother, Dimmy, age 7. They loved the springtime, loved to swim, and totally liked each other.

The lunch bell rang and knowing his class was on the other side of campus he told Emily he couldn't walk her to her next class but that he would see her later. Emily waved him off and started down the East Hall towards her Math class.

"Hey Emily, what's up?" Derek had just appeared out of nowhere but was now alongside Emily walking with her.

"Hey Derek. Everything is great and I don't think it could get any better. How about you?" Emily replied.

"I have a date with Mrs. Aarons after school clapping erasers. Quite exciting if you ask me." Derek flashed Emily that smirk she had loved for so long.

"Come on Derek, I know you're smart enough to get through all your subjects so why don't you do it?" Emily questioned. She really did know he was educationally talented but I guess he had his reputation to hold.

"Right Emily, I'll just suddenly change into this geeky guy who actually does his work. Thanks, but no thanks. It's still nice to know someone believes that I have some kind of talent."

"Of course you do Derek. Always have and always will. I'm not just saying that to flatter you, but I'm serious. You should really apply yourself more Derek. Well here's my math class. Thanks for the walk." Emily waved off and slipped into her math class.

Derek couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe Emily still liked him. Did he have a chance yet? She showed that she truly cared and believed in him which not many people did. Not his mother, sometimes his father and so many others. It felt good to have her say that to him. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he ran over to the gym for P.E.

After school Derek had reported back to Mrs. Aarons room and started to clap erasers. He gazed out the window and saw Emily and Ryan walking together. He felt a little twist in his stomach knowing it could have been him had he not been so shallow at looking at Emily. He could barely hear them talking but strained to listen.

"So I was thinking this Friday we could go eat at Montagne's and then watch that new Orlando Bloom movie."

"Wow, I've never been to Montagne's but I heard the food is great. Orlando Bloom? Oh my gosh I love him. Are you sure you want to see that? The whole time I just might forget I came in with you and would want to leave with him." Emily joked around as Ryan slipped his arm around her.

"Doesn't matter to me as long as I get to be there with you Emily. Want a ride home?" Ryan asked as he gestured towards his car.

"Yeah I'm sure Casey won't mind. Let's go." Emily replied as she stepped into his car. Ryan walked around to the other side, got in, and drove away.

They were gone and here was Derek still clapping erasers for his witty remark earlier. He really did have to rethink what the hell he said half of the time. Sure he was trying to keep cool, but he could not keep staying after clapping erasers or washing down blackboards anymore. He finally finished and left school ready to just sit back in his chair and watch a hockey game.

Right when he pulled in to his driveway, he could see Ryan's car still parked in front of Emily's house._ 'Geeze what was this guy doing here?'_ Derek wondered but hey it was Emily's life and she could do whatever she wanted.

Derek walked into the house, dumped his bag on the floor and took a seat in his favorite chair.

"Derek, could you please pick up your bag. Someone could trip." Nora announced as she walked into the living room.

"Yeah no problem Nora." He picked it up and went back on to his chair.

"Hm, what's going on Derek? You usually would have Marti or Edwin pick it up. Never you. Come on Derek you know you can talk to me. We've been living all together for almost 3 years now and I'm sure we've all grown comfortable with each other."

"Fine, I guess I can tell you. I mean not a word to anyone Nora, especially Casey because I know she would go and open her big mouth. Okay, well I'm sure everyone knew that Emily liked me and I never felt that way back, but all of a sudden she's dating this new guy on the hockey team and now every time I see them together it's kind of like I wish I was him and well I even had the chance but I guess I threw it away. " Derek had breathed it all out.

"Wow. Well Derek, if Emily seems happy then you should just let it be unless something were to happen naturally, then don't go messing it all up for Emily." Nora advised. She was still semi-shocked that Derek had even decided to open up.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I was so stupid to not even give Emily a real chance. Just one date and I was so judgmental. Um, yeah. Nora, seriously, not a word to anyone about this. I got a reputation to uphold and if anyone hears that The Derek Venturi has gone soft then I can lose it all. But thanks Nora." Derek said as he jumped out of his chair and headed up to his room.

As soon as Derek closed the door he plopped down onto his bed and was thinking that well, if he couldn't have Emily, he'd have to find someone else to take his mind off her.

Teenage boys and their raging hormones. What can you do?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rest of the week had gone by pretty smoothly. Emily was so happy to find a guy who genuinely liked her and she had instantly returned the feelings. Tonight was their big date and she almost couldn't contain her excitement.

"Oh my gosh Casey, what if I get all nervous and I start blabbering like an idiot? Or what if I forget deodorant or something gross like that. Casey I want this to go perfectly." Emily rushed out with so much anxiety.

"Em, don't worry, everything will be alright. All week you two have been almost inseparable and I'm sure there is nothing to worry about. Just don't forget to breathe." Casey told Emily trying to calm her best friend down.

"Well here he comes and Emily you two and have been getting along all week I don't think you have anything to hide. Anyway I'll stop by after school to help you get ready." Casey waved bye and walked away. Ryan then started to approach Emily.

"Hey beautiful. Ready for tonight?" Ryan just had that natural charm that could make Emily melt every time he said anything to her.

"Of course I'm ready can't wait. Well I know you have hockey practice now, but I'll see you later." She said then kissed him on the cheek goodbye. Emily's cheeks had turned red as she walked away, not believing what she had just done.

Emily decided to walk home, thinking it was such a beautiful day out, why not. All she could think about was the date and how great of a guy Ryan was and how she hadn't thought of Derek all week. In fact, she had barely seen Derek the rest of the week. It was almost as he disappeared or was avoiding her. She was yanked out of her thoughts by the sudden car beep aimed particularly at her.

"Hey Emily, need a ride?" It was Derek as he slowed down and pulled up closer to the sidewalk. He unlocked the door as she climbed into his car.

"Thanks. I know we're pretty close to home but I was getting a little tired." Emily said relieved that someone had come by or else she would've passed out. "How have you been? I've barely seen you all week."

"Oh you know, been pretty busy. Getting around to all those lovely females out there who want my undivided attention." Derek said followed by that smirk.

"Well that sounds like typical Derek." Emily replied.

"I've been hearing good things about you though. Can't seem to get Ryan to shut up about you." Derek said then instantly noticed how Emily's face had lit up.

"Really? He talks about me. I talk about him to Casey all the time and I'm pretty sure she wants to kill me now. But wow, he must like me. Well I like him I mean we've only known each other for about a week but I really really like him. Sorry I'm blabbering again aren't I? Can't help it because I just like him so much. Sorry again, I know you can spare the details. Oh well we're home. Thanks for the ride Derek." Emily said and then turned to leave. She walked over to her house and went in.

Derek looked at her retreating back. Well if he couldn't be her boyfriend he'd have to be her best guy friend so she could always turn to him if anything happened.

Emily hurried up the stairs so she could start getting ready for her date. Whoa, what to wear, how should she style her hair. There were so many things to do. She had decided on a printed green top, dark jeans, black flats, and grabbed a black hoodie just in case it got a little cold. Through her mirror she saw Casey pop in.

"Wow Em, you look great! Here are the earrings you wanted to borrow." Casey handed them over to Emily and slipped them on. There her outfit was complete. "Like I said Em, just be yourself. Don't get all nervous, I mean what do you have to be nervous about? You guys have spent the entire week together. This is just the first big step."

They both turned as they heard the doorbell ring. Emily heard her mom get the door and could hear Ryan introduce himself.

"Alright Em, time to go." Emily grabbed her bag and headed down the stairs where she saw Ryan waiting for her by the door. "Kay mom, I'll see you later. Bye Case !"

"Ryan, have her home by, how about 11?" Mrs. Davis said addressing Ryan.

"Sure Mrs. Davis. I'll have her home by then." They waved bye and headed out the door. They headed over to Montagne's and ordered their dinner. They kept on talking and talking as if they would never run out of something to say. Ryan had broken his arm a couple of years ago and still had a scar to prove it. Emily had her share of battle wounds as she showed Ryan a large gash at the side of her neck where some random object had hit her .

"A lot of items sure love to hit you in the head." Ryan said as he laughed jokingly. They both finished dinner and figured it was best to get going for their movie. Ryan paid and they both made their way out.

"Thanks a lot for dinner, the food was great and I really liked getting to know you better." Emily said with a big smile on her face. As they started to walk into the movie theater, Ryan grabbed hold of her hand and she knew that that's where she wanted her hand to stay.

Derek didn't want to waste a perfectly good Friday night so he called up some random girl whose phone number he had discovered while looking for a CD in his room. Her name was...uh, Jenny or was it Jennifer. Oh no, it was Delia. Wow that was totally off from Jenny or Jennifer. He left his house and went to pick up Delia and she suggested they go watch that new Orlando Bloom movie. Derek never cared what movie it was because it's not like he was even going to pay attention at all.

They walked into the theater and sat down in a couple of seats far up. The movie came on and he slyly slipped his arm around her. By the middle of the movie, both had forgotten they were even at the movies and had a little make-out session. Of course it didn't last that long because she actually wanted to watch the movie. Derek slipped back into his own seat and tried to watch the rest of the movie. Yeah, it was okay but those Pirates of the Caribbean movies were way better. As soon as the movie ended, Derek and his date made their way out of the theater when he spotted Emily and Ryan. He walked over and gave Ryan a pat on the back and a Emily a small wave.

"Hey Ryan what's up man?" Derek said giving Ryan their little hockey handshake.

"Nothing much man, me and Emily just out on our date. Looks like you got yourself a date for the night too." Ryan said gesturing towards Delia.

"Oh yeah, this is Delia. Delia this is Ryan and Emily." Everyone shook hands and then Derek asked, "So what are you guys up to now?"

"I was thinking of heading out for a cup of coffee before taking Emily home. If you want you guys can come with."

"Uh, sure man. Are you going down to Mocha Joe's?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, so we'll see you over then?"

"Sure dude." Derek waved them off and him and Delia drove over to Mocha Joe's. As soon as they got there, it was apparent that many people were out for an evening cup of joe but he found a table for 4 of them and ordered coffee for him and Delia.

Ryan and Emily were headed towards them with coffee in hand. Ryan and Derek had separated off to talk of their hockey games and how they thought they did in the last game and what they hope to do differently. Emily and Delia started chatting about the spring musical coming up and how they were both going to audition.

_'This Delia girl is extremely nice and pretty. Hm, no wonder Derek like hers. I mean, wait, what? What do I care about who Derek is dating? Oh my gosh Emily get yourself together. You have Ryan, what do you need Derek for?'_ Emily couldn't help but start wandering off in her own little personal battle. Good, no one else had noticed her little space case.

It was about 10:45 and Emily knew she had to get going or else she'd get it from her parents. "Hey Ryan, I think it's time we start heading out." Emily said cautiously not wanting to sound like a party pooper.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot sorry Emily. Hey Derek nice chatting it up and nice to meet you Delia. Well I gotta take Emily home but see you guys on Monday." Ryan had said while standing up to put on his jacket.

"It was really great to meet you Delia and hey we maybe we'll both end up in the spring musical."

"Yeah that would be great. Well I'll see you Monday Emily. Nice to meet you too Ryan." Delia replied.

"Alright, bye Derek and Delia." Emily waved them off one last time before heading out with Ryan. The ride home had been very chill and they were almost all-talked out for the night. Ryan pulled up to Emily's house. He walked out and opened her door for her and walked her to her front door.

"Emily, I had such a great time tonight and I really think we should do this again and again and hey, maybe again." Ryan said with a twinkle in his eyes and Emily staring straight at him with the same emotion.

"Yeah, I would love that. Thanks so much for a great night." Emily said and suddenly right after Ryan had gone in for the kill and was kissing Emily good night. She felt sparks, but something was off. She knew what it had to do with but she didn't want to spoil a perfectly good moment. Ryan finally pulled back and breathed out, "Good night Emily. Sweet dreams." He pulled away and started to walk back to his car. Emily was nearly breathless, but suddenly felt the cool air hitting her cheek. She opened up her door and dragged herself up the stairs to her bed. Wow, what a night.

Derek had just dropped of Delia home and did the same good night kiss spiel he'd been laying on every girl he'd ever gone out with. He was tired earlier when he was with Delia, but now that he was home he felt more awake for some reason. He also felt like talking to someone, but who? He had this crazy idea, but didn't know if it was gonna work. He found a pebble on the floor, opened up his window and threw it at the window opposite his. He heard the faint clank as it hit the window and decided to give it one more try. _'Clank!'_ He heard the rock hit the window but more loudly. He then heard the window budge and open up.

"Derek, is that you?" Emily questioned as she peered out her window.

"Yeah, sorry Emily, did I wake you?" Derek asked realizing how stupid he was to do this. When they were younger they used to always have these window talks. One time they had strung two cans together and made a make-shift telephone which surprisingly worked.

"No, I was just getting ready for bed but couldn't really get to sleep. What's up? We haven't done this in ages." Emily said wondering what exactly did Derek want to talk about at midnight.

"Same here. I was lying in bed and just could not get to sleep so I thought I could use a good ole' window chat."

"Hey Derek do you still have that can telephone thingy?"

"Actually I think its somewhere here, buried deep within the rubble. Hold up while I go find it." Derek said disappearing from his window sill to go look for the lost telephone. Emily was kind of shocked that years later he would still have it and yet she couldn't believe they were having their window chats again. How was she supposed to be getting over Derek if all of a sudden he jumped back into her life at full force.

"There we go. Hey Emily, catch." Derek tossed over one side of the can and Emily caught it with grace. "Testing testing. Derek is the hottest guy in the universe test." Derek said as he spoke into the can.

"Right Derek, you just keep believing that because last time I check Orlando Bloom was still the hottest guy in the universe." Emily responded.

"Geeze Emily, way to crush a guy's ego." Derek said feigning hurt.

"So what's on the mind of the Derek Venturi. From what I last remembered you became too cool for window chats or even expressing your feelings." Emily said but not brave enough to look him in the eyes as she said it. Derek's ear was still placed on the can, listening intently, knowing he fully deserved that. He didn't mean to cut Emily out of his life earlier, but that was a small price to pay for popularity. Yeah he realized what a jerk he was.

He brought his mouth up to the can to try and make amends. "I'm really sorry Emily about whatever happened before. I didn't mean to act like such a jerk and ignore you for that whole time. Of course when you became Casey's best friend it was hard to move around it but I know I owe you a huge apology. I guess recently I realized how much we lost contact and it kinda bummed me out."

Wow, he really sounded like he meant it. Emily kept her ear glued to the can waiting for more from Derek.

"So whaddya say Emily. Can we be friends again?" Derek nearly whispered into the can knowing just how vulnerable he sounded.

"Of course Derek. I've missed being able to just hang out and talk with you. We have so much lost time to account for. Well I could start by filling you in on my date with Ryan." Emily knew by talking about Ryan she could mask what her excitement was really about, which was of course being really good friends with Derek again. They had played catch-up for nearly an hour until Derek heard Emily yawning on her side of the telephone.

"Sorry to keep you up for nearly an hour. I know you're sleepy, so I'll talk to you later. Thanks again Emily. It means a lot to have you as a friend again. Good night."

"Good night Derek and hey I'm just a can telephone away." She waved him off and closed her window. He watched as her window closed and her silhouette disappeared from the window. He saw the lights turn off and decided to retreat back into his room. As soon as he climbed into bed, he knocked out immediately. Guess all he really needed to go to sleep was to talk to Emily.

On the opposite side, Emily lie in bed recollecting her thoughts of what just happened. Did Derek finally realize that she was the one for him? But what about Ryan, she couldn't do this to him. Emily felt so confused being torn between the one who cared for her and the one she cared for. Could she really trust Derek or would he ditch her as soon as he found himself someone new? Would she really leave behind Ryan, a guy who showed a lot if interest in her? This was becoming too much for her to think about so she tucked herself away into bed and dismissed all these thoughts, till at least the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Thanks again for you reviews, I absolutely loove reading them. Anyways, I didn't realize I made Ryan such a loveable character, but this is a Demily and I have to stick true to my word. So here's another looong chapter which does have a Demily moment, but after this you're going to see Emily get closer to Ryan as Derek moves further and further away. What will he do about that? Hm.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek. Plain & simple.

* * *

Chapter 4**

Emily woke up a little late the following morning. She didn't realize how late she had stayed up talking to Derek. Wow, she had stayed up all night talking to Derek. That was something Emily thought she would ever get to do. But what was she gonna do now? Derek or Ryan? Ryan or Derek? Did things have to get so complicated just as they were getting good?

Emily's phone rang so she got up out of bed and picked it up.

"Hey Em. Are you busy today?" Casey's voice echoed from the other side.

"Nope, nothing planned. Just woke up actually." Emily replied sleepily.

"Well get your big butt over here. Let's go to the mall and then you can tell me about your first big date with Ryan."

"Alright, give me 20 minutes and I'll see you at your house." Casey agreed on the other end so Emily hung up and dragged herself to the bathroom and got ready.

20 minutes later, Emily walked over to Casey's house hoping that Derek would be there, yet at the same time didn't feel like facing him yet. Luckily Derek and Sam were out playing a game of hockey. Emily sighed in relief.

They finally arrived at the mall and while they were walking through Casey sprung the question. "Come on Emily, so how was the date? Details Emily, details."

"Well he picked me up and brought me over to Montagne's. The food was so good but getting to Ryan was even better. Right after dinner we walked over to the movies and he insisted we watched the new Orlando Bloom movie. Everything was going great and then, well, we bumped into Derek and his date."

"Emily, please tell me that you weren't falling for him again were you?" Casey inquired.

"Well no, I mean I was with Ryan and everything felt so right and I had barely talked to Derek or anything. But the thing was, when I got home something happened."

Emily hated feeling so torn but she might as well ask Casey what to do.

"Ryan kissed me good night and I kissed back, but in the corner of my mind something was lingering. Well, more like someone."

"Em, come on you have this guy who likes you. Don't throw it away for my stupid stepbrother who is too blind to see a good thing when it hits him in the face." Casey pleaded to Emily.

"I know, I know. Well I was getting ready for bed and I heard this tap on my window. I thought it was nothing so I didn't pay any attention, but then there was a bigger, louder tap and I opened up my window to see Derek throwing rocks at my window. Right after, we were just talking for like an hour. It felt so wonderful and like before we got to high school. I told you right, me and Derek used to be best buddies. It felt just like that again but even better."

"Wow Em, never really knew that. Okay, I won't push you or anything but I'm sure you'll make the right choice when it comes along. Just remember there is a guy out there who genuinely likes you, I mean really likes you Em, then there's Derek who thought of you as nonexistent until he sees you with another guy. Who's to say that his eyes won't wonder if he's with you? I'm not trying to bring you down Em, I just want to see you happy." Casey finished off.

Casey was right. Derek was born to be a notorious player and she wouldn't have any control over that if he ever decided to wander off. Ryan liked her so that pretty much sealed the deal right? Emily and Casey finished off their shopping and Casey asked Emily over to dinner. Emily was a little hesitant considering Derek was gonna be there but I guess she could do with a friendly dinner.

As soon as they arrived, Sam and Derek were trailing behind fresh out of a hockey game.

Sam made his way over to Casey and snaked his arm around her waist, "Hey beautiful." Casey kissed him back on the cheek but motioned for him to move.

"Hi Sam, but space, please. You smell like you haven't showered in weeks. No offense honey, but seriously." Casey replied pushing him away.

"Hey Emily," Derek said eyeing her. _'She is looking really beautiful today.'_

"Hey Derek. How was the game?" Emily replied trying not to get too excited.

"Same as usual, kicked butt, won the game, scored the winning goal. Yeah, just a usual game." Derek replied.

Just as all four of them stepped through the door, they heard George call out, "Dinner's ready everyone." Everyone sat down to dinner and said their hellos to everyone.

"Hey Casey, do you mind watching the kids tonight? George and I were thinking of going out to catch a movie." Nora asked.

"Actually Mom, Sam and I were gonna go out tonight too. That is, after he goes home and showers." Casey said after eyeing Sam. "Why don't you ask my oh-so-responsible stepbrother to do the duty."

"Derek, would you mind?" This time it was George asking.

"Yeah sure, whatever. I don't feel like going out tonight anyway." Derek replied poking at his food.

"Are you serious? Derek actually wanting to baby-sit? He must have taken a big blow to the head if he's actually agreeing to this." Casey said as she almost couldn't contain her laughter.

"Yeah, yeah Casey laugh all you want. Can't a guy choose to stay home on a Saturday night every now and then?" Derek retorted. So what if he'd rather stay home then go out with another girl on another Saturday.

"Actually I have to baby-sit my brother tonight, would you mind if I brought him over and then we could just watch all of them together?" Emily had spoken up. A harmless night of baby-sitting with Derek wouldn't be so bad or would it?

"Sure that sounds cool." Derek replied. _'Hmm, a night alone with Emily. Sounds great to me.'_

Everyone cleaned up and cleared out after dinner. Sam was getting to leave and so was Emily.

"Alright Casey, I'll be back in an hour to pick you up beautiful." Sam kissed her bye and then left.

"Hey Derek, my parents will leave around 7, so would it be alright if I brought Dimmy over by then?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, sounds great. I'm sure Nora, George, and Casey will be gone by then. See you then Em." Derek replied, secretly excited that he'd get some alone time with Emily.

"Okay, well I'm gonna head home now and I'll see you later. Thanks for having me over George and Nora. Bye Case." Emily said as she waved them off and headed home.

Emily was pacing in her room and that was always a sign of nervousness. _'A night alone with Derek. Well, we won't be alone because the kids will be there, but after they go to sleep, then what? Does he even like me? Maybe I'm overthinking this. Whatever happens will happen.' _

"Emily! Your father and I are leaving now. Maybe you should head over to Casey's house with Dimmy now." Emily's mother had called out to her from downstairs.

"Alright Mom, let me go get Dimmy now and then we'll head out the same time." Emily called back down.

Emily walked across the hall and knocked on Dimmy's door, "Hey Dimmy, let's go next door so you can go and play with Marti now."

"Coming Emily. Let me get my backpack." Her brother replied from behind his door.

Emily walked into the bathroom to freshen up. Well she wasn't gonna baby-sit over at Derek's house looking all unkempt and whatnot.

Just as she was leaving the bathroom, her brother came out of his bedroom and they both descended the stairs to meet their parents.

"Okay, bye Mom bye Dad. We'll see you at home later. Have a good night." Emily said goodbye as her parents drove off. Emily and her brother had just crossed the lawn and rang the doorbell. Lizzie answered the door.

"Oh hey Emily, hey Dimmy. Derek said he was going to have company over. Didn't know it was gonna be you." Lizzie said as she closed the door behind them.

"Emily I'm gonna go play with Marti now, kay?"

"Alright Dimmy, both of you stay out of trouble! So Lizzie, what will you be doing for the night?" Emily said as she slipped off her coat and stuck it onto the coat rack.

"Me and Edwin were gonna work on this project so we'll be out of your way. I think Marti and Dimmy have already started to play 'Let's Get Married' but I'm sure they'll be fine."

"So, uh, where's Derek?" Emily questioned without sounding too curious.

"Oh, he was in his room the last time I saw, but let me go get him and let him know you're here."

"Thanks Lizzie." Emily replied. She went to go take a seat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Hey Emily, how's it going?" Derek said as he slid into his favorite seat.

"Oh, hey Derek. I'm alright, how about you?" Emily answered.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine. So, you hungry? I was thinking of ordering a pizza and I think the kids are getting a little restless and hungry."

"Yeah sure, sounds great." Derek got up to grab the phone and ordered a pizza.

'_Come on, you guys are supposed to be friends and it shouldn't have to be this awkward.'_ Emily thought.

"Anything good on TV?" Derek said as he came back.

"Nope, nothing exciting." Emily simply replied.

"Um, so. Hey I wanted to talk to you about something." Derek said while looking out into the living room. "I just wanted to say I really enjoyed talking with you last night. It felt good to finally be able to really talk to someone and have them listening. It really meant a lot Em." Derek said this time looking straight at Emily.

"I enjoyed talking to you too. It's good to have my friend back." Emily said not knowing if 'friend' was the right word considering how much she used to be in love with him.

Derek heard 'friend' and wondered if she really meant friend or if she could do with something more. He got up from the chair and sat next to her on the couch.

"Well I know that we just became friends again, but would you ever consider something more?" Derek said as he slowly started to inch towards Emily.

Emily was starting to freak out because of how close Derek had gotten. Wow she just wanted to close the gap between them and kiss him. Isn't this what she had always been dreaming of?

"I, uh, uh." Emily could barely spit a word out because Derek kept inching closer and closer to her face. "I, um." Emily gulped as they were about to lock lips until…'**Ding-dong!'**

"Oh that must be the pizza. I better get that." Derek said quickly standing up and making his way to the door. The sound of the door brought all the kids running down the stair in a hungry frenzy.

"Yes, food is here. About time Derek." Edwin said shielding his brother's hit.

"Dimmy, please be careful when you eat. I don't want Mom or Dad yelling at me because you got all messy." Emily said with a stern voice.

Edwin and Lizzie finished eating and mumbled something about finishing their project as they raced up the stairs.

"Hey Smarti are you finished?" Derek said to his little sister.

"Almost Smerek. Do you and Emily wanna play 'Let's Get Married' with me and Dimmy. We could all get married!" Marti said with such enthusiasm.

"No go ahead Smarti. I don't think Emily wants to play that game." Derek said hesitantly not wanting to put the spot on Emily or anything.

"Let's play Derek. It should be fun." Emily replied with a smile on her face.

"Okay Smarti. So who is going to get married? You and Dimmy right?"

"Silly Smerek, me and Dimmy are already married. Now it's turn for you and Emily!" Marti said jumping up and down.

"Uh, sure Smarti. So what do Emily and I have to do?" Derek asked eyeing Emily.

"Well you and Emily have to hold hands and walk to where me and Dimmy are. Then you kiss her and then you're married!" Marti said with enthusiasm as she always did.

"Okay Smarti. Well how 'bout it Emily, my bride-to-be?" Derek said as he sweetly smiled at Emily.

'_Wow, that smile could make me melt right here, right now.' _Emily was thinking and was snapped out of her reverie as Derek grabbed her hand.

"Wait Smerek, Emily needs her flowers." Marti said as she ran up to Emily and handed her the flowers.

"Thanks Marti. Alright Derek let's go."

Derek lead her down the carpet as she proceeded forward with the bouquet in her hand.

"We are here today to marry Smerek and Emily. So Smerek do you like Emily a lot and wanna marry her?"

"I do." Derek said meaning it. Geeze he was getting soft, but after realizing what a great girl Emily was, who wouldn't wanna be in love with her.

"And Emily, do you like Smerek a lot and wanna marry him?"

"I do." Emily said barely thinking of Ryan because all she could see was Derek facing her with his piercing eyes.

"Alright well I say you're married so kiss her Smerek!" Marti said jumping up and down with Dimmy following her.

"Kiss her! Kiss her!"

Derek usually wasn't one to follow orders, but hey he wasn't going to give away a chance to kiss Emily. Just as he was going in for the kill... **_'Ring-ring! Ring-ring!'_**

Emily's phone started to ring just as her and Derek were inches away. She halted to a stop and said, "Oh, um, I should get it. It might be my parents." Emily said inching her way backwards and she pulled the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Emily, it's Ryan. I just wanted to give you a call and see what you were up to." Oh geeze, it was Ryan. What did she think she was getting herself into.

"Hey Ryan. I'm actually baby-sitting right now. Nothing exciting but whatever." Just as she said that she turned over to see Derek's face drop. Of course, it was exciting but she was talking to Ryan. She didn't wanna let him in on how she was so close to kissing Derek Venturi.

"Well I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow? I thought maybe we could hang out in the park and you could help me train my dog. Afterwards some afternoon ice cream?" Gosh, Ryan was perfect, why couldn't she see that?

"Yeah, I'd love to. Well I gotta get back to the kids. Make sure they're not running around ruining the house. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night Ryan." Emily said not wanting to look over at Derek.

"Alright, good night gorgeous. I'll see you tomorrow." Ryan said before hanging up.

"Well, it seems like it's getting late." Derek said walking towards Marti. "Maybe its time for Smarti to wash up and go to bed!" Derek said as he started to tickle Marti.

"Stop it Smerek! Fine, fine I'll wash up just stop tickling!" Marti screamed out in defeat.

"Say good night to Emily and Dimmy and head up now alright Smarti?" Derek said facing Marti.

"Good night Emily, good night Dimmy!!" Marti said and then ran up the stairs."

"Dimmy, go get your stuff and say bye to Marti." Dimmy complied and ran up the stairs too.

"Uh, well tonight was fun. We should do it again some time." Derek said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, um it was fun. Well, uh we better get going. Good night Derek." Emily said as she was ready to rush out of their house.

"Wait Emily. I know it got kind of intense back there and I wouldn't regret if anything had happened. I just want you to know that." Derek said as he turned to face Emily. Her cheeks were glowing now and he wanted to kiss her good night but he felt a sort of wall go up in front of her as if she was trying to shield him from doing so.

"Derek, I, uh. I'm not sure what to say really. I mean to have you acting so intimately so suddenly and well I've started dating Ryan who likes me. I like him a lot Derek and I just don't know what to do. Please just understand that I don't think I can do this with you right now okay?" Emily breathed out with such uncertainty trailing behind.

"Uh, yeah. I mean sure. Whatever. Doesn't matter to me." Derek said as he was trying to hide behind his own emotional wall. "Well I better go check on Marti. See ya later or not." Derek replied kind of icily. Dimmy came running down the stairs and out the open front door. Emily followed suit and dared not turn back.

Derek closed the front door and a rush of emotions came at him wondering what went wrong. _' I thought she liked me. What happened? What was I trying to do? It was crystal clear that her and Ryan were getting along so what did I think I was doing.'_ Derek could barely concentrate but forced himself to check on the kids before turning in himself. He didn't feel like thinking about anything so he dozed off quickly and without a thought.

On the other side, Emily got ready for bed and could barely believe what just happened. _'Derek was ready to kiss me not only once but three times. This is exactly what I wanted wasn't it? To have Derek pining for me. But no, I couldn't do this to Ryan. He was too nice and too wonderful.'_ Another day, another complication that Emily was sure she didn't need.

* * *

So how'd you like it? More Ryan, right? Yes, yes I know. It's coming, don't worry. Don't forget to review because it makes me happy which should make you happy! 


	5. Chapter 5

Here goes another chapter. I was feeling a little weary of this chapter, but that is up for you guys to decide. So read up, maybe submit a review and go eat some chocolate!

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. Everyone on here knows that none of us own LWD. We want to, but that doesn't make it true.

* * *

Chapter 5**

Emily was up bright and early Sunday morning. She came down to find breakfast waiting for her and the smell tantalized her senses as she walked over to the table and dug in to breakfast.

"So honey, do you have any plans today? It's such a beautiful day out." Her mother asked as she turned to face the window to get a look at the clear, blue sky.

"Yeah, actually I have plans with Ryan today. We're going to the park and I'm going to help him train his dog and maybe some ice cream after." Emily replied with a smile across her face as she finished.

"Ryan seems like such a wonderful guy. I hope the two of you work out." Mrs. Davis said to her daughter.

Emily finished up her breakfast and stood up to leave. "Alright Mom, I'm gonna go get ready for my date." Emily left the room and trotted back up to her room.

Emily decided she should dress casual, so she slung on some jeans and another hoodie out from her closet. She went to grab some shoes as she heard the doorbell ring. Again, she heard her mother and Ryan talking, so she hurried up so not to keep him waiting. She grabbed a pair of tennis shoes from her closet and put them on and headed downstairs.

"Hey Ryan, do you wanna get going?" Emily said as she hugged Ryan hello.

"Hey Emily. Yeah let's go. Nice to see you again Mrs. Davis." Ryan said as he waved goodbye and was ushered out the door by Emily.

"Bye Mom, I'll see you later." Emily called out before closing the door behind her.

Ryan had helped her into the car and then circled back around to this side and got in. Emily suddenly heard the tiny little 'Yelp!' the dog made from the backseat. It was such a tiny dog and so unbelievably adorable.

"Oh my gosh, your dog is so cute. What's his name or her name or uh?" Emily said sounding slightly confused.

"His name is Gizmo. A cute little fellow though." Ryan answered as he scratched Gizmo behind the ears.

"Does he know how to play catch?" Emily asked picking up the plush ball near Gizmo.

"Sort of, you just gotta push him. Trying tossing the ball out and let's see if he'll catch."

Emily lightly tossed the ball a few feet away from where Gizmo was standing and watched to see if the dog would even move. Gizmo started to slowly inch his way to the ball and then sprang into a full force run at it before tackling it and tumbling over.

"Aw, Ryan your dog is really too adorable." Emily said flashing Ryan a smile.

"Not as adorable as you." Ryan replied while making his way over to Emily. He had gotten quite close and moved in even closer to lightly brush Emily's lips with his, sending chills up and down her spine. She closed the gap and returned the kiss with more passion and igniting sparks between them. They broke apart, almost forgetting about Gizmo. They played more catch and taught him how to sit, when to get up, and to be more obedient. After what seemed like about an hour of training the dog, they were ready to leave.

"How about I just drop Gizmo off at home and we go off for that ice cream I promised." Ryan said before kissing Emily again as they sat in his car.

"I think that sounds perfect." Emily returned the kiss.

"Hm, I think I could get used to all this kissing." Ryan replied before giving Emily one last kiss and then they were off. They dropped off Gizmo and drove to Fenton's Ice Creamery. It was semi-busy considering it was such a beautiful, warm day out. They were seated in a booth and browsed through the menu to see what was good.

"So what is your favorite ice cream?" Ryan asked as he stared straight into Emily's deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Oooh, I totally love toasted almond ice cream. Have you had it before? It is to die for." Emily exclaimed.

"Never tried it, but it sounds great. How about we order a large toasted almond ice cream sundae and we share it."

"Okay, that sounds good." Emily replied. _'That's it. He is **the** guy for me. I mean he just is everything I could have ever wanted in a guy. He's sweet, he's gorgeous, he's thoughtful, he's smart, and it seems like he just genuinely cares for me.'_ Emily couldn't help but think all of these things as she stared at him, while waiting for their sundae.

"Hey isn't that Casey and Sam? Should we invite them over?" Ryan said stirring Emily out of her reverie.

"Oh yeah it is them. Hey Casey over here!" Emily said motioning her hand over to where they were seated.

"Hey Em, hey Ryan! Fancy seeing you two here." Casey said as she approached them.

"Hey Ryan, what's up man? Hey Emily." Sam said giving Ryan their little hockey handshake.

"Do you guys wanna sit with us?" Emily asked getting up from one side of the table and moving to the other, right next to Ryan.

"Yeah sure. It was such a hot day I thought me and Sam could go for some ice cream." Casey replied as she scooted into the far end of the booth and Sam getting in right next to her.

"Excuse me waiter! Hi, can we get a large Neapolitan banana split. Thank you." Casey said as she ordered for her and Sam. "So what have you guys been up to on this beautiful day?" Casey questioned, inquisitive as always.

"Well Ryan and I tried to train his dog Gizmo at the park and aw, Casey you should have seen his dog. It was so adorable and tiny but really cute. Well we just hung out there for about an hour and now here we are." Emily answered. Ryan and Sam were already off in their own little guy world talking about hockey as usual.

Both couples received their ice creams and were scarfing down that ice cream as if their lives depended on it. Hungry much?

As soon as they were all done, the boys paid the bills and everyone stood up to leave. They huddled in the parking lot, making their last minute chat.

"Alright Em, well we better get going. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning! See you later Ryan. Come on Sam." Casey waved bye and then tugged Sam behind her.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Casey, bye Sam!" Emily said as her and Ryan were walking back to his car. On the drive home, they started to sing along to whatever song had just come on the radio. It certainly was not a boring drive home. They finally arrived at Emily's house and he walked her back to her front door.

"Another perfect date with a wonderful gal. Had a lot of fun today and well I don't think Gizmo really learned anything, but that's what the future dates can be for." Ryan said as he chuckled to himself.

"I had a lot of fun today too and of course I'll be seeing more of your dog. He is the cutest thing ever. Anyways see you tomorrow?" Emily said biting her lip, wanting to kiss him again.

"Of course you will. I'll be here bright and early to bring you to school." Ryan said quickly before going in and kissing her. She opened up invitingly and wanted to take in every moment that they were kissing because it felt so natural and right. They finally decided to come up for air and had one last kiss goodbye.

"See you tomorrow beautiful." Ryan said before turning back and walking to his car. Emily stood by the doorway and watched him drive away. Yes, he certainly was Mr. Right.

Emily opened up the front door and was about to go up to her room before she heard her mom call her over to the living room.

"Hey Emily, come on over to the living room."

Emily shook her shoes off and made her way over to see her mom sitting on the couch knitting something.

"So, how was the date?" Her mom questioned in a semi-excited tone.

"Well, we went to the park, played with his dog Gizmo, and then he brought me over to Fenton's for ice cream." Emily replied deciding she didn't have to go into full detail.

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun. So, do you really like this guy? No more Derek right?" Her mom said with a knowing smile. She was sure her mom had known all along how secretly in love with Derek she used to be. _'Used to be.'_ If there was any time for change, it would have to be right now.

"Actually, yeah I really do like him Mom. He is just so sweet, caring, smart, funny, and well he's gorgeous. There isn't anything else I could ask for. And yes Mom, possibly no more Derek." Emily said still unsure of her last comment.

"Possibly no more Derek? Honey, I think it's time you just move on. Of course, you are in charge of your own life, but you seem so happy now, why risk it?" Emily's mom asked with a concern look on her face.

"You're totally right Mom. I've been waiting around for Derek for as long as I can remember and nothing has come of it. I have Ryan now and that's all that really matters. Thanks Mom for the advice. Well I'm gonna head upstairs now and finish some homework." Emily said standing up and then heading back upstairs.

As soon as she got to her room, she pushed up her mattress and grabbed the blue cloth-bound journal that lay there. She brought the journal back to her desk, opened it up and grabbed a pen. It had been awhile, but now that there were all these things happening, she thought she should write it down.

**Dear Diary,**

**Yeah, it's been an extremely long time since I've written in here. The last entry was 2 years ago and apparently nothing has been worth writing since then, but suddenly there have been all these things that have happened and it kinda put me in a rut. So before I was totally in love with Derek Venturi and before he never really acknowledged me, but all of sudden he just waltzes back into my life at a point where I was ready to say I'm done with him. He starts talking to me more and we've even started up window chats again. The other night I was baby-sitting with him and we came so close to kissing, but I held back. I felt scared or unsure that he would treat me like all those other girls. He would just toss me aside when he felt he was done and that would totally kill me. And plus, well actually, I'm seeing this other guy now so it felt wrong. This other guy is totally perfect. Seriously, perfect. He just seems like he could do no wrong and I feel bad every time I start to think of Derek over him. His name is Ryan and he just moved here recently from California. Ever since I met him at the hockey victory party about a week ago we've seemed inseparable. I'm thinking that this Derek phase is over and it's time to give him up and move on, for real this time. I'm serious. I'll do it tonight. Later on, I'll call him into a window chat and tell him that I cannot be more than friends with him. He's too little too late and if anything it's his fault. I've found someone better and that's that. Wow it amazes me how better I feel after writing everything down. Well now that I've talked the talk, it's time to walk the walk.**

Emily finished writing in her journal and stood up to go place it back under her mattress. She decided to try and do some homework while she thought about what exactly to say to Derek. Did she really even have to say anything to him? '_I mean it's not like anything happened right?_ _So we were about to kiss several times but it's not like it mattered.'_

An hour passed and Emily thought she was ready to talk to Derek. She got up from her desk and started to make her way to her window. She propped it open and stared across the way to see Derek's window facing hers, closed. Emily could see the lights on and hear his music. She sat there sitting in front of her window staring out at his, hoping that he'd come around sooner or never started talking to her at all. She held a pebble in her hand, tossing it into the air as if by the time it landed in her palm she'd get an answer that she liked. Nothing came and just as she was about to toss it, something in her held back. She didn't owe Derek any kind of apology or anything. They weren't dating and weren't even close to it. They may have shared a couple of moments but nothing came from them.

Emily decided she didn't have to say anything to him. She closed her window and retreated back into her room. Emily had felt a little tired and didn't want to have to think about anything else. Her and Derek were just friends; always were and always will be. No need to go and mess up a friendship. From then on she was with Ryan and no regrets.

* * *

So if you guys didn't really like that chapter, it's okay because I didn't either. Am I losing my touch? NOO. Well back to the writing board. You should review it anyway, just to tell me if you like it or not. 


	6. Chapter 6

So here I bring to you another chapter. At this point, I'm not sure how much more I should keep going, so now I ask you, my fellow readers/writers, how much more would you like to read on? Hm, let me know, otherwise read & review like always! ALSO, thanks again for you reviews, they mean a lot! 

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LWD or THE STROKES. OKAY **

* * *

Chapter 6

It was a lazy Wednesday afternoon and Emily had just gotten home. Middle of the week blues were settling in as she laid on her bed. Her window was open and she just stayed and listen to the noises that were coming from outside. Suddenly, she heard a window open from across the way and music flooded from that room into hers.

'_I want to be forgotten,  
and I don't want to be reminded.  
You say "please don't make this harder."  
No, I won't yet. _

I wanna be beside her.  
She wanna be admired.  
You say "please don't make this harder."  
No, I won't yet.'

The music sounded so nice and calmed Emily down. Emily knew it was Derek's window that opened and it seemed in the past few weeks she'd barely talk to him. That wasn't how friends kept in touch. She decided that saying hello wasn't a crime. It had been nearly two weeks now that she and Ryan were dating and she couldn't help but think he was a nice guy. Was that it? Just a nice guy? She was over thinking again. She got up from her bed and walked over to the window. She sat down in front of it and looked out to see Derek's open window. Emily leaned forward and whistled, loud enough for Derek to hear.

Derek heard the whistle from his desk and got up to see what it was. As soon as he got to the window, he saw Emily sitting at her window waving him over.

"Well hello stranger. Seems like awhile since I've talked to you so I thought it would be a perfect time for a window chat." Emily called out through her window.

"Hey. Yeah been awhile. So what's up?" Derek asked. He knew what was up, Emily and Ryan had been seriously dating for two weeks. Every day of those two weeks had been somewhat miserable as Derek watched from afar, but being the guy he is he had a reputation to keep up which means a new girl every other day to keep himself preoccupied.

"Oh you know same old stuff. Getting ready for prom and whatnot. SO who's the lucky girl?" Emily asked.

"So many girls and so little time to choose. I was thinking of asking that one girl, Delia. You remember her right?" Derek said just calling out some random girl's name.

"Yeah, she was really cool. So, excited for playoffs this weekend? I mean, not like you have anything to be nervous about Mr. MVP four years in a row." Emily replied displaying a friendly smile.

"So, uh. I'm getting a little tired sitting at the window talking to you, are you busy right now?" Derek asked hoping she was free so he could take her out for a cup of coffee or whatnot.

"Actually, I've finished all my homework so no not busy. Why, what's up?" Emily questioned not sure of what Derek was getting at.

"I was wondering, I mean in just a friendly way, if you wanted to go and grab a cup of coffee or something so we can chat without a 6 foot gap separating us." Derek chuckled at the insane amount of space that was between them as they tried to keep up the conversation.

"That would be nice, let me just grab a jacket and let my mom know and I'll see you in front in like 10 minutes?" Emily felt the sudden rush of butterflies through her stomach. She wasn't going to lie to herself because even though the past few weeks with Ryan were great, she still found herself looking up if someone said Derek's name, or catching a glance as they walked down the hallway, or even paying more attention to Derek than to Ryan at the hockey games.

She grabbed a light sweater knowing that it was a warm night out, but just in case and grabbed her purse and she trotted down the stairs.

"Hey Mom, I'm gonna step out for a little bit to get some coffee with friends. I'll be back in a couple of hours. If you need anything call!" Emily called out as she walked out the front door and closed it behind her.

Mrs. Davis was in the living room when she heard Emily announce her departure and opened the blinds only a little bit to see who Emily was off with. Surprise, surprise she saw her daughter get in the car with no one other than Derek Venturi. She knew her daughter was in love with that boy since the day they moved in and first loves are always hard to forget. Mrs. Davis saw the look of sheer joy planted on Emily's face before they left and she smiled to herself. As long as her daughter was happy then she was happy.

"So which coffee house are we off to today?" Emily asked barely able to contain her jitters.

"They actually opened up a new coffee house down by the ice rink. I stopped by the other day after practice and it's pretty good, so I thought why not try something new." Derek said as he kept his eyes plastered on the road. It felt nice to have Emily close by again. That night that they were both babysitting, he had gotten so close several times to kissing Emily, but she always seemed to stop him right before anything happened. If only he could just finally kiss those lips…

"Here we are, Café Diem." Derek said as he pulled into a parking space in front of the quaint coffee house. Emily opened up her door and stepped out. Derek opened the door and led her inside. The café was decorated in light, pastel colors with different types of tables and chairs giving it a very comfy, home-like vibe.

"Well, well Mr. Hockey player himself is back. What can I get for you today?" A young woman with fiery red hair said as she appeared behind the counter.

"Hey Mimi, can I get a regular iced coffee and a snickerdoodle. Emily, what do you want?" Derek asked Emily as he turned around to look at her.

"Oh, uh, I'll get a regular white chocolate mocha and a raspberry scone." Emily said as she was looking through the pastry shelf.

"Alright, that'll be $11.89." Mimi said as Derek handed her the money. He retrieved the change and led Emily over to a small table as they set down their drinks and pastries.

"Good, so now we can talk without a six foot barrier between us." Derek said with that smirk. "So to answer your question, yeah I'm nervous about playoffs. I mean I'm nervous every year because of the weight that gets put on my shoulders because I'm the team captain and team MVP the last 4 years, I have to be able to deliver a good game and it freaks me out. Whoa, uh, so you're the first person I've told that to so just, keep it on the down low know what I mean?" Derek said as he scanned the café for anyone he might know.

"Secret's safe with me. Funny to know that the impenetrable Derek Venturi has a vulnerable spot. Aw, poor Derek!" Emily teased.

"Not funny Emily. I'm only human you know." Derek said as he laughed. The pair had continued on to talk for nearly an hour bringing up subjects like Casey and Sam's recent break up and how they knew it was another fluke so nothing to worry about. They talked about how the latest French project was totally bogus and no one would be able to finish it. They started to talk about hockey and then Derek's team until Ryan was mentioned as one of the best forwards he'd ever seen and the conversation started to dwindle down after that.

"Yeah, Ryan is such a great player. He could _almost_ take my spot, but then again, I said _almost._" Derek started to smirk again. He saw the expressions on Emily's face change from a smile to a somewhat frown.

"Uh, yeah. Almost as good as you. Hm." Emily replied not even sure of what she just said. _'God, here I am talking with Derek and having all this fun with Derek when I've been dating Ryan. It feels wrong, but I can't help how good it feels to be out with Derek. Damn you conscience!' _Emily thought to herself.

"Okay, I'm just gonna say it now and I don't care but I just wanna let you know alright Em?" Derek said as he faced her and looked straight into her eyes. "That night we were babysitting I thought we were getting really close. Hell, we almost kissed twice, but I know that you're dating Ryan and whatever, it's just that…I really like you Emily. Seriously. You know me, I never get all mushy, but I just had to let you know. I like you a lot and that's that."

Emily was stunned into silence. She sat there looking back into his eyes seeing that he meant every word he said, but what was she supposed to do now? Drop everything just because he said he liked her?

"Derek, I. I, uh." She could barely put a sentence together. Derek remembered the last time he told her how he felt and she crushed back his dreams.

"Emily. Just don't say anything. Let me take you home and you can think about what I just told you. I'd rather you really think about it this time because if I hear another rejection, I don't know what I'd do. Alright?" Emily could only nod her head in agreement. He led her out the café and back into the car. Derek cranked up the music so there would be no deafening silence in the car as he drove home.

Derek pulled into his driveway and went to the other side to open the door for Emily. She was still speechless and Derek couldn't tell just exactly how she felt right now. Derek walked her back to her door and now they stood on the front porch with the nighttime sky shining above.

"I'm not trying to put Ryan down because believe me, I know he is a great guy, but just think if you could really see yourself with this guy. Does he excite you every time you see him? Does he surprise you with something new every day? Do you get the butterflies every time he gets near? I know I was a total ass before all of this happened and I hate myself for acting the way I did. Just do me this one favor and think about it alright?" Derek finally finished as he was holding Emily's hands in his. He started to inch closer and closer till they were mere centimeters apart.

Emily was breathing heavily now and her emotions were in such a jumble, she couldn't be held responsible for her actions.

Derek finally moved all the way in and kissed her. His lips lightly grazing hers as if to show her he meant no harm. She felt a jolt of energy throughout her whole body as she pushed her own lips against his and they kissed with such passion and fierceness. Emily finally pulled away and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you so much for tonight. It really meant a lot to me. I, uh, have so much to think about now so just let me figure everything out okay?" Emily said as she looked up into Derek's eyes. He was so vulnerable right now, letting down his guard and having his emotions flush out the way it did. Emily couldn't help but feel such a strong bond to him right now, but she knew she had a lot of thinking to do.

He came close again and pulled her into a hug, keeping her scent nearby and never wanting to let go. He let that happen before once and he was sure as hell not going to let it happen again.

"Good night Emily." Derek simply said as he turned around and walked across the lawn back to his house. She stayed in the doorway watching his retreating back until he reached his porch, then she turned back in and dragged herself to her room.

She lay in bed thinking that she was just going out for a friendly cup of coffee, not a more-than-friendly make out session with Derek. _'God he was such a good kisser. I even felt it in my toes!'_ What the hell was she supposed to do now? Dammit, she just made things even more complicated. Can she ever catch a break?

Derek opened up the front door and took one last glance at Emily. He couldn't believe he had just poured out his emotions like that. That was not what Derek Venturi did. It kind of freaked him out after he realized he had done it. Derek was one who couldn't stand rejection and he was hoping that he didn't have to face it again by Emily.

"SMEREK! Where have you been? I've been wanting to play Pretty Pretty Princess for a long time, but I was waiting for you." Marti had screamed out from the top of the stairs.

"Alright Smarti, let's go play Pretty Pretty Princess." Derek succumbed to Marti as always. He could do with a little distraction. After about an hour of dressing up as a pretty, pretty princess he was able to tuck Marti into bed. He quietly left Marti's room only to bump right into Casey.

"Hm, still bumping into things I see. Thought that you'd catch some balance by now." Derek teased. "Now if you don't mind I'm off to bed." Derek motioned as he started to walk to his room, only to have Casey stop him again before he went in.

"Derek, I saw you coming from Emily's house. What do you think you are doing?" Casey asked with concern and anger laced in her voice.

"That is none of your business. Like I said I'm off to bed." Derek tried to push past but Casey kept stopping him.

"Seriously Derek, she just met a guy and they look like they're getting serious. Emily doesn't need _you_ to mess this up for her by going over there and making her believe you like her." Casey said as she got more frustrated.

"Casey, please just leave me alone." Derek groaned as his step-sister kept rambling on about how he would hurt Emily and stop keeping her hopes up and to let her move on.

"Hello? Are you even listening? Do you even care that you could totally break Emily's heart? Oh wait, no, the great Derek Venturi only cares about himself and could never care that much for any girl." Casey had finally struck a nerve and Derek had enough.

"You know what Casey? You're wrong because I actually like Emily. Yeah I like her and even though I'm a little late, I still think I have a chance. She may be your best friend, but I've known her a lot longer and even when I was mean to her she still stuck around. I was stupid for not seeing what a great person she is or the fact that she was always there for me. So no, I will not leave her alone because I like her too much and I still think I have a chance with her. Now get out of my way Case." Derek finally pushed past Casey and slammed his door shut.

Derek sat on his bed and couldn't believe how emotional he was being. It was so not like him, but then again love can make you do crazy things.

* * *

I know there were a lot of Derek outbursts, which is so not like him, but I thought if he didn't tell Emily how he felt any sooner I would be lost. So hope you liked it and keep on reading! 


	7. Chapter 7

Here goes another chapter that I hope all of you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek but I do own the concept of this story. **

* * *

Chapter 7

Emily woke up the next morning dreading that she had to go to school. She touched her lips knowing that just last night she had finally kissed Derek Venturi. In all 17 years of her life she had been pining for this boy and after 17 years she made the connection. Just as she got up out of bed she heard her phone beep.

"Hm, a text message. Wonder who." Emily walked over to her phone and heard another beep. Another text message.

Emily opened up her phone and found she had 2 messages. One from Ryan and one from Derek. God this was not going to be an easy decision.

She opened up the first message from Ryan:

**Morning beautiful. Am I picking you up for school?**

Ryan was such a great guy. This was the guy that she should be with, that her parents would love and…and.

Emily smiled as she opened up Derek's message:

**Hey there. I know I said I would give you time to think but a ride to school is perfectly harmless. So how bout it? **

Geeze, couldn't she catch a break? Not only did she have to choose one to be with, now she had to figure out who was gonna give her a ride to school. Emily didn't want to have to start choosing now so she closed the message and gave Casey a call.

"Hey Em, what's up so early in the morning?" Casey answered sounding very awake.

"Hey Case, do you think I can bum a ride today? And would you mind if we left early?" Emily asked.

"Sure Em, no problem. I have to be at school early anyway. Hm, you could tell me all about it on the way there."

"What do you mean tell you all about it?"

"Come on Emily, you haven't needed a ride to school with me for a couple weeks because you've been getting one from Ryan. Now suddenly you don't want a ride with Ryan so there must be something up."

Emily knew there was no sense in hiding it from Casey.

"Fine, I'll tell you about it later. So how about I see you in front of your house at 7:30?"

"Alright see you then Em." Emily hung up the phone and decided she should text back both Ryan and Derek.

**Hey. I actually have to be at school early so I'm getting a ride with Casey. I'll see you at school. **

Emily sent the same message to both guys and finished getting ready for school. It was already 7:25 so she thought she should make her way out to the front.

"Hey Dad, Mom I'm leaving now!" Emily yelled out as she went into the kitchen to grab a granola bar.

"Morning honey, what's with the early bird departure?"

"Oh you know, just wanted to get an early start on the day. See you later Mom." Emily called out as she turned to leave the house. She got out there quick enough so her mother didn't have time to ambush her with questions.

Casey was already headed to the car, so Emily opened up her passenger door and slid in. Casey started the car and pulled out the driveway and they were finally on their way to school.

"Okay Em, spill the beans." Casey said though she was facing forward keeping her eyes on the road.

"Um, well. It's a Ryan-Derek situation." Emily said sheepishly. She told Casey that Derek was over and now she had gone back on her word.

"EMILY! I thought you were happy with Ryan, what are you doing?" Casey said, reprimanding Emily.

"I know I know Case, its just that last night I went out for coffee with Derek. Well it was supposed to be just a friendly hangout but we just started talking and then suddenly he just… he just started saying all these things and it hit me so suddenly. How he really likes me and he kept asking me if I thought Ryan was really the one. Well then after that, he brought me home and then…well…he kissed me good night. Casey, it was phenomenal." Emily said as she stared out the window.

"Em, I'm not gonna sit her and tell you who you can and can't date, but I just want you to make sure of what you're deciding on here. It wasn't until you started talking to Ryan that Derek even noticed. He had a chance to be with you Em, and being the stupid hard-headed guy he is, he missed out on a good thing. Now you have Ryan on the other hand, who seriously likes you Em. You don't have to worry about him hurting you or tossing you aside just like Derek does to every other girl he's gone out with. It is your life Em I just don't wanna see you get hurt." Casey finished off.

Emily kept staring out the window knowing Casey's intentions were well, but it's not like it made it any easier for her. Finally, Casey pulled into the car parking lot. They both got out of the car and started to make their way to their lockers.

"Casey, what am I gonna do about prom?" Emily asked with apparent frustration lining her face.

"Well, how bout whoever asks you first, just say yes." Casey said knowing that wasn't the most logical answer.

"Um, Case, what am I supposed to say to the other guy?"

"Well. Why don't you just go with Ryan? I mean Derek knows you two have been dating for the past couple weeks and of course Derek can get a date to the prom with a snap of his fingers. After prom then you could decide who you'd rather be with."

Emily was thinking of Casey's plan and it didn't sound half bad. I mean Derek would understand and Ryan, well she had yet to tell Ryan anything.

"Hey Em, wanna go to the cafeteria and grab some breakfast. We still have a good 30 minutes before the first bell rings."

"Yeah, I was in such a rush this morning I grabbed just a granola bar but I could use some more food." They both agreed and made their way to the cafeteria. They sat in the cafeteria munching down cinnamon buns when they heard the first bell finally ring.

"Em, no matter what happens, I'm here, and don't worry I'm sure you'll make the best choice." Casey reassured her.

"Thanks Casey for everything. Anyway off to first period and hopefully I won't run into either Ryan or Derek.

Emily turned around and started the journey to her Chemistry class. As she neared her classroom, out of the corner of her eye she spotted Ryan and Derek walking together towards their English class which happened to be next door to Emily's class. Emily heard Ryan call out her name but she decided to duck into the classroom before she would have to talk to either one of them.

Half way through Chemistry class, Emily felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took out her phone and flipped it open.

**Hello again gorgeous. I called out to you earlier but I guess you didn't hear. I have something to ask you later so I'll see you at lunch.**

Emily already knew what he was gonna ask her. To go to prom with him. Well she remembered what Casey said and she took it into consideration. Her next few classes breezed right on through and finally lunch came and she headed to her locker. She deposited a few things then closed her locker door to find Ryan standing on the other side of it.

"Hey there Emily." Ryan greeted as he bent down to kiss her hello. Emily made it a quick peck and then turned her head to make it look like she was looking for something important in her bag.

"So what did you wanna ask me?" Emily said pretending to not know what he was going to ask.

"Let's go to the caf and get some food first." Ryan said as he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to the cafeteria.

They got some good and sat down at an empty table. Ryan took hold of Emily's hand and started talking.

"So, I know we've been dating for a couple of weeks now and prom is coming up and I want you to be my date."

Emily blushed even though she knew what was coming. She took a quick scan of the cafeteria to see if Derek was coming.

"Wow Ryan, uh. I…" Emily started to trail off.

Ryan's phone started to ring. "Hey Em, do you mind? I have to take this."

"Sure, go ahead." Emily responded. Ryan nodded his head and stood up and walked out the cafeteria. Just as Ryan left Emily saw Derek walk in and make a beeline for her table.

"Hey there Emily. Was I interrupting anything?" Derek said as he sat down in Ryan's seat and took a fry from his lunch tray.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about something Derek." Emily said as she started to bite her bottom lip.

"Actually before you talk I wanted to ask _you _something. So I know prom is coming up and-"

"Wait. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Derek I haven't had a chance to talk to Ryan about anything and well he asked me to prom already. I thought maybe I could just go with him and then afterwards I could decide…" Emily didn't wanna finish. She didn't want to hurt Derek but what was she gonna do? Just go to the prom alone?

"Oh sure yeah. That's fine. I mean well I was gonna go ask Delia anyways." Derek said but Emily could already see the hurt in his eyes.

"Derek, you know I'm not trying to hurt you. It's just everything has been happening so quickly. You just swept me off my feet and I haven't even had a chance to get a hold of things." Emily kind of pleaded. She reached across the table and grabbed one of his hands and held it in hers. She felt him tense up as their skin made contact, but then she felt him relax.

"Alright. I don't wanna put you in an awkward situation. Well I better go ask Delia to prom before someone else does and then I'll be the dateless one. I'll see you later Em." Derek stood up and walked over to the other side of the cafeteria to where Delia was.

Emily spotted Ryan coming back in. He sat down in front of Emily and she was ready to say yes.

"Sorry about that. So how about prom?" Ryan said as he flashed Emily that oh so wonderful smile.

"I'd love to be your date for prom." Emily replied. She smiled back but couldn't help herself look to the other side of the cafeteria where Derek was lounging around with that Delia girl. The lunch bell finally rang and they both stood up to leave.

"Alright well I'm off to class. I will see you later prom date." Ryan said as he kissed Emily on the forehead and walked to his classroom.

Casey caught up with Emily in the hallway and stopped her.

"So how was it? Did Ryan ask you? Did you say yes?" Casey bombed her with all these questions.

"It went fine. Yes. Yes." Emily simply said.

"Do you wanna start prom dress shopping after school today?" Casey said excitedly.

"Yeah that would be cool. I have no clue of what kind of dress I want."

"I'm sure you'll find the perfect dress. Anyways, I'll meet you in the parking lot after school and we can go over to the mall." Casey replied.

"Sounds great Case. Okay I better head off to class before I'm late." Emily said as she waved off Casey and made her way into class. Emily was excited to go prom dress shopping and was getting all fidgety waiting for the final bell to ring.

As soon as the last bell rang Emily left her class, made a pit stop at her locker and headed out to the parking lot. Casey was already standing by her car just on time as always.

"Okay Em, let's go find the perfect dresses!" Casey exclaimed always excited about everything.

Casey pulled out of the parking lot and drove over to the mall. The girls arrived 10 minutes later starting at the bigger department stores. Casey picked out a couple pink dresses in all different fabrics like satin and silk and taffeta flying all over the place. Emily was being a bit more eclectic picking out a midnight blue taffeta party dress, a pale green long satin gown, an off white off the shoulder princess poofy dress, and a simple black lacy dress.

They bombarded the dressing rooms so excited to see what they would look like. Emily tried on the midnight blue dress but saw it was too short and not that appealing. Next, she tried on the simple black lacy dress but deemed it too simple. She wanted to look stunning. She put on the off white princess-y dress but she didn't want to look like she was getting married. Last was the pale green satin gown and once she put it on she was set. It hugged her curves but not too much so it looked more sophisticated than seductive.

"Casey, I think I found **the** dress." Emily yelled out so that Casey could hear her in the room next door.

"Ooh I think I found mine too. Alright Em, count to 3 then jump out. 1-2-3!"

Both girls opened up their doors and walked out and ooh-ed and ahh-ed at each other's dresses.

"Em that dress is to die for. You look so awesome and green is totally your color!"

"Thanks Case. Pink is soo your color. I mean that dress is awesome." Emily said as she pointed out Casey's dress which was a strapless poofy dress that cut off right at the knee. "I don't think we have to look anywhere else for our dresses." Emily exclaimed.

They both changed back into their regular clothes and brought their beloved dresses to the counter and paid for them. Emily was so excited with her dress and excited for her date too but she kept thinking that if she couldn't go with Derek then no one should go with Derek.

'_Oh my gosh, I have to stop thinking like that. It's my fault not his or any other girls who wanna date him. I just have to make a decision, that's all.'_

Casey dropped Emily off at her house, but had to leave directly for dance practice so she was off. Emily started to walk up her walkway when she heard a car enter the driveway next door. She turned to her left and saw Derek step out of his car with his hockey bag slung over his shoulder. He waved hi and she waved back and backed up her walkway and met him midway between their houses.

"Hey Em, whatcha got there?" Derek said looking slightly tired and motioning to the garment bag in her arms.

"Oh, well me and Casey just got back from the mall with prom dresses in tow." Emily replied smoothing her hand over the garment bag.

"Hm, well I'm sure however it looks like you'll look incredibly _hot_." Derek said making Emily blush a bit.

"Thanks Derek. Well, I better get going. Lots of things to do. Yup." Emily said as she started to rock back and forth on her heels. Derek noticed how uncomfortable things started to get and moved towards her.

"Em, you'd look incredibly hot anywhere." He whispered into her ear and then lightly grazed the side of her neck with his lips as he pulled back. She shuddered under the sudden contact and just wanted for him to be close.

"Derek, I can't keep kissing you until I make a decision. It wouldn't be fair to-" Derek cut her off as he just leaned in for a kiss. It wasn't anything overpowering as he just lightly grazed her lips with his own but he couldn't hold back so he kissed her again with more passion as his tongue begged for entrance as it danced on her lips. She opened up willingly and they were consumed with each other for a couple of minutes.

Derek was actually the first one to pull away trying to gather more willpower to just chill out and not freak Emily out. Emily's eyes were still closed when he pulled away but finally opened up and stared Derek straight in the eye.

"Derek you aren't making this any easier." Emily complained as she kept her eyes pinned on Derek.

"Never said I would make it any easier. If anything I'm just trying to get you to pick me. Seriously Em, you can see how good we are with each other. It should be enough to not doubt me and just be with me." Derek said matter-of-factly.

"Just wait alright? I mean, aren't I worth the wait?" Emily replied as she playfully batted her eyelashes at him.

"Emily Davis, you will be the death of me. I gotta head home but I will see you later." Derek said as he stole one more kiss and then headed off to his house.

Emily turned around and made her way into her house. She set the garment bag with her prom dress on the back of her closet. She said yes to Ryan for the prom, but she had secretly decided that she would pick Derek. Emily had been dreaming about this all her life and it was finally coming true.

That was it, her mind was set. She was going to the prom with Ryan but she planned on ending the night with Derek Venturi. Just as she had always pictured it would be. Emily decided to take a nap and as she lay down on her bed all she could think of was Derek's lips and how good it felt to have him near. Derek was definitely the one.

* * *

So how'd you like it? Hope you all enjoyed it! Anyways, I'm just chugging along not sure when it'll end but keep reading and reviewing and and... well keep doing whatever it is you do.


	8. Chapter 8

Here goes another chapter! Thank you to all you loyal readers and reviewers! Keep on keeping on. 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek. Yup, that's it.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Emily woke up with the sun gleaming through her eye as it peeked through her blinds. Prom was today and she couldn't be more excited or was she more frustrated? The past few weeks had really put Emily in a bind. She was still dating Ryan and she enjoyed every minute they were together, but then there was Derek who was always popping in every now and then, reminding her how much she enjoyed his company and his kisses.

She got out of bed and dragged herself to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash up. Just as she finished, she heard her phone ring and ran back to her room to pick it up.

"Morning Em! Aren't you excited? It's prom today!" Of course it was Casey ecstatic as usual.

"Totally Casey. What time is our make-up and hair appointment?" Emily asked.

"I think we said 2:00pm. Then after come back to my house, get ready, and then everyone's coming over and we'll all leave together. Em, this is our first prom and it should totally be the best! Alright well before I waste anymore time I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright talk to you later Case." Both girls hung up and started the rest of their day.

Emily walked over to her closet and opened it up to see her prom dress hanging. It was such a beautiful dress. Tonight was going to be a very fun night, aside from the part of being torn between two great guys.

'_AH! I can't think about this now. Ryan or Derek. Derek or Ryan. I am going to go crazy. I should totally just swear off boys. I mean life was way easier without having to worry about guys. Ugh.'_ Emily sighed to herself as she was thinking.

She went to her desk to see her to-do list set out on her table. Casey was rubbing off on her more than she'd like to admit. Hm, she had to remember to stop over at the florist to get some things and she had to remember those gel insoles for her heels or else she'd never be able to walk again after the night was over. It was only 10:00am and Emily didn't really have to start running errands till a little later. She thought a morning jog could wake her up and she heard running made a person feel happier.

Emily put on a pair of her yoga pants and some tennis shoes and headed out for a jog. She started down the street and a steady pace and wasn't sure where this run would lead her. She kept going through the park weaving in and out of the tall trees and past the playground to see children running along. The sun peaked through the gaps of the tree limbs and hit her face every now and then. Emily then found herself jogging alongside the park and paralleling the main street. It felt very invigorating. Just as she was about to turn around and head back home she heard a voice call out her name.

"Emily! Hey over here." It was Ryan accompanied by his little brother. Emily wiped off some of the sweat forming on her face before she got any closer.

"Hey Ryan. Hi Jake. What brings you to the park?" Emily said as she kissed him hello. Sometimes she thought to herself that his kisses were just as good as Derek's and that maybe Ryan was the better guy for her.

"Me and Jake felt like shooting a few hoops to start the day off. What brings you to the park?"

"Felt like going for a morning jog. I heard somewhere it releases endorphins and just makes you a happier person." Emily said realizing how ridiculous she sounded.

"You never make sense, but then again you look cute as hell trying to explain." Ryan said as she stared up into those eyes. Ryan, Ryan, Ryan. He was so right so did she really have to make a decision?

"Shut up. I do too make sense." Emily laughed knowing once again she was sure she didn't make any sense. "Anyway I have to get back to my house. Got lots of errands to run and get ready for tonight. I'm sure you will be looking as sharp as ever."

"Alright, alright but not before I get one more kiss." Ryan said as he tapped his lips waiting for her to comply. She tip-toed her way up to meet his lips and she stroked the side of his face before placing her lips on his. There was a cool sensation as their lips met and he started to stroke her back up and down as he finished off their kiss.

"I will see you later. Bye Jake!" Emily called out as she turned and started jogging back. Emily arrived home shortly after and rushed upstairs to take a shower and get a move on to officially start her day.

Emily's first stop was to the local drug store where she found some gel insoles for her heels. She wanted to make sure she was comfortable as she danced the night away. Next stop on the pre-prom errand tour was the florist where she would pick up the garter and boutonnière. She handed the florist her order form and she came back with two boxes. Emily could see the beautiful white rose placed in the middle of the luscious green leaves and the baby's breath pointing out. Everything felt like it was going to turn out perfectly.

As soon as she got home, she knew it was time to head over to Casey's so they could get their make-up and hair done. She left everything in her room and started to make her way over to Casey's house. Casey was already waiting outside, early if not on time as usual.

"Hey Em, let's get going!" Casey cheered out.

They got into Casey's car and within 10 minutes they arrived at the salon. Looks like they were the only 2 girls from school getting their hair and makeup done at this place and were excited to have it on their own. About an hour later and they were done and ready to go. Casey drove carefully back to their houses so that she wouldn't mess up her hair or makeup. They finally arrived at home and went their separate ways.

"So Case, I'll be back in your house in an hour?" Emily called out.

"Yeah, an hour sounds good, see you then Em!!" Casey yelled back.

Emily opened up the door and carefully made her way to her bedroom. She slipped off her clothes and slowly slipped her dress on. She took one look in the mirror and was amazed how great she looked.

"Darling you look beautiful. Ryan is quite the lucky guy to have you on his arm tonight." Emily spun around to see her Mom standing in the doorway.

"Thanks Mom. I am just so excited and oh my gosh I can't believe prom is finally tonight." Emily exclaimed.

"Don't worry honey, you'll have the time of your life. Just be sure to have fun and don't let anything get you down." Her mother reminded her.

"Alright Mom, thanks for the advice. Well I better keep getting ready. Are you coming next door later? A bunch of the parents just wanted pictures of their kids before prom so we were going to get together at Casey's."

"Of course I'll be there honey. Alright well don't let me bother you anymore." Emily's mom smiled as she closed the door behind her.

Emily got her purse and did one last all-over check. Everything was perfect. She smiled into the mirror and left her room. She descended the stairs to find her whole family sitting in the living room.

"Wow Emily, you look beautiful." Her father said. She did a little twirl to show off her dress.

"Thanks Dad. Anyway, I'm gonna head over to Casey's now. I'll see you guys later?" Emily asked.

"Alright honey. We'll see you there!" Emily's mom called out. Emily turned around and opened the front door and left. She took caution as she carefully walked over to Casey's house without ruining the dress. She got to their front door and rang the doorbell. Nora opened up the door and greeted Emily.

"Hello Emily. Wow, you look fantastic. Casey's almost done, why don't you head up and check on her."

"Thanks Nora. I'll make sure she isn't in some kind of fit." Emily said as she left to go to Casey's room.

Emily knocked on her door, "Knock knock. Casey are you ready yet?" Casey opened up the door and was looking frustrated about something as usual.

"Em, oh my gosh you look so great. Look at me, I don't look as half as great as you."

"Case, you look beautiful! What are you worried about? Sam will drop to his feet as soon as he sees you." Emily reassured Casey.

"You're totally right Em, oh my gosh I'm so excited!!" They both started to jump for joy when they heard the doorbell ring. "I think everyone is arriving!" They both heard chatter coming from downstairs and wondered if they were ready to go down.

"Ready Casey?" Emily said as she took out her camera and grabbed her purse.

"Alright, let's go down now." Casey said as she grabbed her purse and camera too. Emily opened up the door and was the first one to leave. They both started to come down the stairs only to see flashes. The parents were there now; ready to snap pictures of their kids' first prom.

Emily spotted Ryan and walked over to him. He looked her up and down and flashed her a huge grin.

"Well, well you look gorgeous." Ryan said as he kissed her hello.

"You don't look half bad yourself." Emily said as she giggled. Emily turned around to survey the room to see who was there, maybe even looking for another special someone.

Emily quickly spotted Derek across the room slipping a corsage onto Delia's wrist. She felt a tiny knot form in her stomach but she pushed it far from her mind. Tonight she was going to the prom with Ryan and she wanted to make it an extremely fun night.

"Okay you crazy kids why don't you all get together so we can take one last picture and send you off on your merry way." George announced as he tried to rally the teens together. As soon as the last flash went off, everyone split ways and grabbed their belongings and started to head for the door. The limo they had all chipped in to rent was waiting outside for them.

The couples got in and they were on their way to prom.

"Hey after prom you guys wanna head over to my house and we can have our own little party?" Ryan asked nobody in particular.

"Sure sounds great." Emily replied staring straight into Ryan's eyes. She realized that Ryan had been nothing but great to her ever since the moment they first met. Any other guy would probably laugh at her instead of making sure she was okay. No matter how she played it out in her head she couldn't possibly choose one guy over the other. It was just impossible.

The limo finally pulled up in front of the hotel where prom was being held at. Ryan helped her out of the car and they started to make her way inside. Emily glanced back over her shoulder and saw that Derek had his arm around Delia and noticed how comfortable they looked with each other. Derek said he was taking her to prom not enjoying her company and whatnot.

Emily shook the feeling she had and was greeted by the strobe lights and exquisite decoration that signaled this was prom. Ryan took her hand and led her to their table. Emily sat down and soon everyone else started to fill up the seats at their table. Delia sat down next to Emily, much to Emily's chagrin.

"Hey Emily. Wow you look terrific. I love you dress!" Delia complimented.

"Hey Delia. How's it going? Your dress looks great too." Emily responded. This Delia girl was nice but if she got any closer than necessary to Derek, Emily was going to have to kick some cheerleader butt.

Dinner was served and everyone was talking and eating at the same time. More hockey chatter from the boys and the girls were all wondering who would be crowned prom king and queen. As soon as dinner was over, it was time for dancing and Emily was ready to get out on that dance floor.

"Come on Ryan, let's go dance." Emily said as she stood up and made her way to the dance floor.

Derek eyed her as she stood up noting just how beautiful she was tonight. He wasn't used to waiting around for a girl so it was hard for him to wait around for Emily. Derek knew though she was worth the wait. He also wasn't just going to sit around and do absolutely nothing. If Emily could have fun, then so could he.

"Come on Delia. Let's go dance." Derek said as he stood up and took her hand. After that everyone started to make their way to the dance floor.

Emily and Ryan were dancing up close and Emily could feel the heat emanating between the two of them.

"Are you having fun?" Ryan whispered into her ear. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course I'm having fun. I'm with you." She whispered right back. Emily still felt torn but she knew right here, right now everything just felt right. Dancing with Ryan and being so close to him just made her feel comfortable. She knew that there would never be any problems and he would never do anything wrong.

Emily glanced over Ryan's shoulder to see Derek and Delia dancing a little too close for her comfort. Emily had to restrain her anger because she knew her and Derek weren't dating yet and so it wasn't like she had a hold over him or could prevent him from doing whatever he wanted.

The prom went on for a little while longer. Couples were dancing the night away, gossiping with their friends, or snacking near the chocolate fountain.

The DJ stopped the record and a throng of groans came from the dancing crowd. Up on the stage the principal, Mr. Hodges, tapped into the microphone.

"Check-check. Um, is this working?" Mr. Hodges was asking himself. There were several snickers from the audience at their principal.

"Hello there everyone. It's time to announce your prom king and queen." Applause came from the audience as they awaited to hear who was going to be crowned this year.

"This year's prom king is, Derek Venturi!" Emily looked over at Derek. He had that smirk plastered on his face. Emily was sure he already knew he was going to be prom king considering he was at the top of the high school hierarchy. Emily clapped along with the myriad of students cheering on their prom king.

Derek staggered onto stage and playfully grabbed the crown from the principal. He put the crown on and took the microphone.

"Sup. I'm the king. Woo!!" Derek said as he pumped his fist into the air driving the crowd crazy.

Mr. Hodges took the microphone back. "Alright settle down. Now for your prom queen this year…"

Emily knew she didn't have a shot at this although she was nominated. She would have loved to be standing right next to Derek, wearing a crown, and getting that first dance with Derek. She had her hopes up again which she had to learn to stop doing.

"…is Delia Anderson." Emily saw Delia clap her hands over her mouth in joy and surprise and make her way to the stage.

"Now its time for the prom king and queen to dance the first dance." Derek led Delia to the dance floor and the slow music started up. Emily looked at them and noticed they looked perfect with each other. She also realized that if she kept Derek waiting any longer he would get tired of waiting and move on. Probaly with Delia.

Everyone started to make their way to the dance floor for the last dance.

"Come on Em, let's have our last dance." Ryan said as he took her hand and brought her to the dance floor. She put her head on his shoulder and they slowly danced their way to the end of the night. Emily looked over his shoulder and straight into Derek's eyes. He was still dancing with Delia but staring right at Emily.

Emily could see he started to mouth something.

'_Hi.'_ Emily smiled and she mouthed something back. _'Hey._

She turned back to face Ryan and he smiled down at her. The music started to fade away and the lights started to slowly come back on.

"Alright everyone. Hope y'all had a good time and don't forget to pick up your prom goodies at the door."

"Everyone…party at my place!" Ryan said as he called out to their group of friends. They piled into the limo and were now on their way to Ryan's house. Derek slipped in right next to Emily in the limo and she could feel the warmth coming from his body.

Emily placed her hand on her side and Derek's hand found hers and they secretly held hands or so they thought. Casey was sitting across from them and noticed their little secret. Casey didn't want to see Emily get burned by Derek but what could she do.

They finally arrived at Ryan's house and everyone spilled out the limo. Shortly after that the music was blasting and drinks were being passed around. More people started to show up and it became a full on party.

Emily found herself in the kitchen looking for a drink. Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her waist and turned around to see Ryan holding her.

"Hey beautiful. What are you doing all alone in the kitchen? I hope you're not waiting for another football to hit you in the head." Ryan said as he joked about the first time they met.

"Ha-ha funny. I just came in to get and drink. You obviously disappeared on me." Emily said as she smiled sweetly at Ryan.

"Sorry I just had some people to say 'hey' to. Come on let's go to the living room."

They both got to the living room where some people were dancing, some people were hanging out in the backyard and some people were just taking up the couch doing who knows what. Ryan and Emily went to go sit down next to Casey and Sam at the dinner table.

"So what's up you two?" Ryan asked as they both sat down.

"Mmm, nothing much. I'm actually getting a little tired. It's been a long day." Casey replied.

"Come to think of it, yeah, I'm getting pretty tired myself." Sam said and soon after that they were talking hockey once again.

"Hey Emily, come here." Casey whispered over to her friend.

"What's up Case?"

"Em, have you made your decision yet?"

"Um, well, no not yet." Emily answered.

"I know, I saw your little hand holding session in the limo with Derek." Emily opened up her mouth to protest but Casey cut her off again. "Em, seriously. You are my best friend, please don't go making a mistake by choosing Derek. You've seen how he can be. A total arrogant, uncaring person." Casey pleaded at her last attempt to change Emily's mind.

"Casey, please just let me figure that out or myself okay?" Emily said as she suddenly turned her attention to Delia leading Derek up the stairs. Casey saw this too and turned to Emily. Emily's face dropped as she knew what might happen but she refused to believe it.

"Em, just let it go."

"No, maybe they're just talking, that's all." Emily's voice quivered. She didn't want to think that Derek had suddenly forgot about her. He said he would wait. He promised. "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be back." Emily turned to leave and started to head for the stairs. Casey started to trail after her, not wanting to see her best friend get hurt.

Emily started climbing the stairs eyeing the very last door at the end of the hall. She could hear Casey calling out after her but she was determined to prove that Derek had changed. He wasn't all girl-crazy anymore. She was so sure of it.

Emily stood in front of that door and was scared of what she would find behind it. Casey caught up with her and continued to tell her to walk away from Emily's feet were planted and hand on the doorknob.

"Em, you don't have to do this. Please, let's just go back downstairs, you know, back down to Ryan." Casey pleaded again. Emily ignored Casey's attempts to stop her and just went for it.

Emily knocked on the door first, just in case. She heard fumbling around in there and Derek's voice, "Someone's in here."

Emily tensed up and in a rush opened the door to find Derek and Delia on the bed making out. Derek was apparently in some kind of drunken state but shot up as he saw Emily standing in the doorway. Tears started to form in Emily's eyes but she refused to let him see her cry. She couldn't stand the sight and ran quickly away from the door, down the stairs, and out of the house. Derek had stood up and was about to follow suit but Casey stopped him.

"I told you Derek, don't mess with Emily. Look what you've done now. Just stay away from her." Casey spat out as she spun on her heel and marched back down to the party.

Derek started to feel lower than low. Yeah, he had a couple of drinks and then suddenly Delia was leading him up some stairs and the rest was history. He saw the tears in Emily's eyes and it made him feel sick to his stomach. Even though Casey had told him to stay away, he couldn't stay back and left to find Emily.

Derek staggered down the stairs, still feeling a little woozy. He ran right into Sam but was determined to find Emily.

"D, you alright man?" Sam asked as he clapped a hand onto Derek's shoulder.

"Uh yeah fine whatever. Where's Emily?" Derek asked as he scanned the living room and kitchen.

"Oh, you just missed her. She bolted out of here but Ryan followed and I think he's bringing her home." Sam replied. "Derek you sure you're okay. You don't look to good."

"Nah, I'm fine man. I just really needed to talk to Emily. Hey, do you think you can bring me home? I'm still a little buzzed but I'm ready to knock out." Derek asked.

"Yeah no problem. Let me find Casey and we can head out." Sam replied. Casey appeared from out of the kitchen and they all left so Sam could bring them home.

As Sam got closer to their house, Derek could see Ryan's car outside of Emily's house.

'_You are an idiot! What were you thinking? She was gonna choose you and you threw it away for a one night stand with what's-her-face?'_ Derek couldn't help but think as Sam pulled into the driveway.

"Thanks dude. I'll see you later man." Derek said groggily. He got out of the car and kept on looking back to Emily's house hoping to get a glance of her or hoping that Ryan would just leave her house. Derek stalled for 5 minutes outside and saw no such thing.

Derek collapsed onto his bed, slightly drunk, yet thinking of what had just happened. He just lost Emily, he was going to have one hell of a hangover, and he was back to square one. Maybe he couldn't change his ways no matter how hard he tried. Derek fell asleep instantly while trying to think about what he could do, if anything could be done, to get Emily back.

"I think I feel better now. Thanks for bringing me home, I don't think I could've stayed around to party for that much longer." Emily thanked Ryan. Everything happened so quickly and she felt a myriad of emotions. Hurt, betrayed, embarrassed, confused, and heartbroken. She thought Derek was going to be the one, but what now. Casey had warned her so many times and besides that Emily knew the reputation that Derek had attained.

"Don't even worry about it. I just want to make sure you're doing alright now. I don't wanna leave her unless I know you're okay." Ryan assured Emily as he was rubbing her back.

"I'm fine, really Ryan, I'm okay. I think I just wanna go to sleep. Thanks again for bringing me home and I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, whenever. You don't gotta rush to call me, I'll be around. Good night Emily." Ryan kissed Emily good night and Emily responded with a brief peck back. She wasn't in the mood to be kissing anyone. She just wasn't in the mood at all.

Emily dragged her tired, restless body to her room where she too collapsed into bed. She started to replay the events in her head over and over again. Casey had been right. Casey was always right and Emily knew it too. She had grown up watching Derek evolve into the ladies' man. Did she honestly think Derek could change over night just for her? Just the sight of another girl in Derek's arms brought a slight pain to her chest. He said he'd wait for her. Tears continued to stream down her face until she finally fell asleep. The teenage heart can only endure so much.

* * *

Well there it goes. Quite a bit lengthy I know. I started getting writer's block near the end but I still hope you guys read and review! OKAY? okay. Don't worry this is still a Demily I just thought I should shake things up a little bit.THANKYOUVERYMUCH. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! So here is Chapter 9 and now I'm starting to wind the story down. Maybe a chapter or two left and then the end! Thank you all for reading & reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 9

It had been nearly a week since the after prom party incident. Emily had done quite well in avoiding Derek at all costs. She never picked up his phone calls, read his texts, ignored the pebbles being thrown at her window and managed to elude him every time he looked for her at school. Emily saw this as a sign that they just weren't meant to be together and that she really had to move on, so she did.

Emily spent most, if not all, of her time with Ryan. She had grown to really like him and he proved to be the anti-Derek which was exactly what Emily needed.

On the other hand, Derek felt more and more miserable as the week progressed. Emily was not answering his phone calls, ignoring his attempts to window chat with her or even acknowledging his presence at school. He could never get her alone since recently Ryan was permanently attached to her hip.

Derek still had his reputation to uphold. He couldn't let anyone see this side of him. He did his best to keep up appearances no matter how much he hurt inside. If anything, he used all his bottled up anger and frustration out on the hockey rink. He smacked the puck just a little harder and pushed his opponents with a little more aggression.

"D, nice shot. A little more aggressive than usual but nice." Sam had commented on Derek's slap shot.

"Yeah, just felt like hitting it a little harder today." Derek said as he bowed his head down and shuffled the puck with his stick.

"So you coming with us after practice? A bunch of guys on the team wanna go bowling. It's supposed to help us unwind before the big game against Marshall on Friday." Sam asked.

"Uh, I dunno man. I'll see. Feeling a little sick today." Derek grumbled. Their coach finally blew the whistle that indicated practice was over. Derek was the first to skate off the rink and hurry into the boys' locker room. He got dressed, grabbed his bag and left not in the mood to make small talk with anyone.

Derek had taken the side entrance out of the gym to avoid having to talk to anyone. Instead he had bumped right into the person he wanted to talk to most.

Emily was supposed to wait for Ryan, but she didn't want to wait inside the gym for fear that she could run into Derek. She opted to wait at the side of the gym. She knew not many people ever passed by there anyway. She put on her earphones, turned on her iPod and sat on the bench looking out into the field. Suddenly she saw a body out of the side of her eyes and immediately noticed who it was.

Emily rushed to stand up and tried to get away from Derek without having to talk to him. She started walking away when she felt his hand latch onto her wrist.

"Derek, please can you just let go of my wrist." Emily said as she turned her head, refusing to even look at him.

"Not until you hear me out. You left so suddenly you didn't even give me a chance to explain. I've been trying to call you all week." Derek pleaded with her. He wasn't used to being the one groveling.

"Sorry, I gotta go, Ryan's gonna be waiting for me and I don't wanna keep him waiting. Please Derek just let go of my arm." Emily asked one more time.

"Emily will you just listen to me?"

"Fine. Go ahead Derek. What's your big explanation?" Emily asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, I was drinking a little too much and next thing I know Delia is bringing me upstairs. I told her I couldn't do anything with her but she just started kissing me and then you walked in." Derek knew it sounded like a half-ass explanation, but it was the truth.

"Nice Derek. I _almost_ believed it." Emily said with sarcasm dripping off those last words. "What do you want me to say? 'Oh I believe you and however could I have doubted you?' Derek, you know how much I've liked you for as long as we both can remember, and you, especially you, should know that I would have done anything to be with you but I've realized I was wasting my time." Emily paused looking Derek straight in the eye and she could see she was starting to break him down.

"Enough is enough. You've had all this time to be with me but now that I finally found someone you just couldn't take it." Emily's voice was starting to crack. "Please just stop this, stop whatever you're trying to do. I have Ryan who has liked me for me all on his own. He doesn't deserve to be treated the way I've been treating him by seeing you secretly on the side. Whatever this is, it's over, okay?"

Derek stood there listening to everything Emily was dishing out at him. It hurt, it really did and Derek wasn't used to this. He was usually out of a relationship before it got too serious but his mistake this time was falling hard.

"Goodbye Derek." Emily breathed out as tears started to fall down her face. Derek just wanted to get close to her and wipe away the tears but she left so quickly before he could react.

Emily ran into the bathroom to wipe away those tears. She felt so exhilarated and could hardly believe she finally had the guts to say what was on her mind. She had to admit it hurt. Derek was supposed to be her first love and now he was nothing of importance to her. She took one good look in the mirror and left to go meet up with Ryan.

Derek slowly walked back to his car, cranked up the stereo and made his way home. What had just happened? Derek was still in shock, but he still wasn't one to give up that easily. Emily had seen him as the ladies' man, man's man, man about town kind of guy and he wanted to get rid of that image. He wanted to prove to Emily that he could be a serious guy and quit all this horseplay. He was going to devise a plan that would surely win Emily back. He just knew it.

Emily arrived home later on that day and trudged up the stairs. She felt so exhausted trying to deal with her boy dilemma. She felt a little relieved that she told off Derek, but at the same time she saw the hurt in his eyes and she couldn't believe he just stood there quietly listening.

'_No, I don't have to feel bad. It's his fault not mine. I should just stop thinking about this for now.'_ Emily thought trying to let it go from her mind.

As soon as she got into her room, she heard her phone ring. She picked it up and of course it was Casey.

"Hey Em, how's it going?" Casey mused on the other side of the line.

"Well everything's been a little crazy lately. I actually told Derek off today. I said that I couldn't be some poor little girl waiting around for him to realize what he wants, whatever it is he wants."

"Good for you Em, you don't need something like that to bring you down. Anyways, do you and Ryan have any plans tonight?" Casey inquired.

"Actually, Ryan had some family plants tonight so I'm free. What's up?"

"Wanna come over and watch a movie? Oh wait, sorry how stupid of me. Um, wanna catch a movie at the theater?" Casey said as she caught her mistake.

"Sure Casey sounds great. Do you wanna leave around 7-ish? I think I'm gonna take a little nap before we go." Emily replied as she yawned.

"Yeah, 7 sounds good. I'll see you in front."

"Okay, see you then." They both said bye as they clicked off the phone.

Emily eased herself onto the bed and just lay there staring up at her ceiling. Ryan was really growing on her and he was always so good to her. He would never lie, unlike Derek. Did he really think she would buy that poor excuse of a lie?

'"_Oh I was drunk and she totally took advantage of me." Yeah right, Derek was usually the one to take advantage of someone, not that he's done that before. Did Derek honestly believe I would just take that and suddenly forgive him? How stupid does he think I am?'_

Emily continued to stare at her ceiling and occasionally towards her window, knowing what was just on the other side. Emily closer her eyes and suddenly the image of Derek kissing that other girl burned itself onto her inner eyelids. She opened her eyes and a couple of tears fell over. Emily didn't like to admit to herself that she was really hurt that that had happened. She really wanted to give Derek the benefit of the doubt, but she just couldn't.

Finally Emily fell asleep. About half an hour later she woke up to hear a light tapping on her door. She wondered what it could be so she got up and made her way to the door. She opened it up to see Marti holding an envelope.

"Hi Emily. Smerek told me to give this to you." Marti said as she handed Emily the envelope. "Okay, bye! Dimmy, let's go play tag now!" Marti screamed out towards Dimmy as she ran from Emily's view.

Emily closed her door and sat on her bed. She hesitated opening the letter unsure of what was inside but her curiosity got the best of her and she finally opened up the letter.

_**I figured since you weren't answering my calls, reading my texts, or refusing to open up your window and talk to me I'd have Marti send over this mini letter. You, of all people, know I never go out of my way to show how I feel, but I owe it to you to explain what happened. Meet me at Mocha Joe's around 7 and maybe we can straighten everything out. Hope you'll be there.**_

_**-Derek**_

That was Derek alright. Straight to the point and almost void of any serious emotion but Emily knew this was a big thing for him; to actually write down how he felt and show he was kind of hurt. Emily knew she had only just yelled at him today but she felt herself drawn to him once more and wanted to see him later on that night. Wait, what would she tell Casey? Hm, she would make something up.

Derek had just sent over his little letter to Emily. He was a little nervous of what she would say or do. Hell, he was very nervous. Derek knew he was taking a chance in even asking her to meet with him, but he felt a little desperate to get her attention. He started to pace back and forth in his room wondering what exactly was he gonna say to Emily.

Edwin opened up the door to see Derek pacing back and forth.

"Um, Derek. Dad and Nora said its time for dinner. Are you alright? I mean you've been pacing in your room for about an hour. What is up?" Edwin dared to ask his older brother.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing at all. Yeah I'll be down for dinner."

Edwin knew better than to try and ask Derek again what was up. He closed the door behind him only to hear Derek's heavy footsteps make the trail back and forth inside his room.

'"_So Emily. Well what I told you before was the complete truth!" Yeah right, she would think that was just another pathetic one-liner. "Emily, you mean a lot to me and I could never lie to you." That sounded like it came out of one of those sappy chick flicks. What the hell am I supposed to say?' _

This time it was Casey who knocked on the door and opened up to see Derek pacing, mumbling to himself.

"I always thought you were crazy, but now this justifies it. George wants me to drag you down to dinner already. Hurry up." Casey spat out as she turned around to walk back downstairs when she heard it.

"Casey, I, uh, I would. Um." Derek didn't want to have to resort to this but it was probably his best shot.

"Hm, what was that Derek? I couldn't quite hear you." Casey inquired as she turned to face Derek.

"Casey, I need your help." Derek sighed with defeat as his head fell into his hands.

"Wow, the great Derek Venturi actually needs my help? Help from Klutzilla herself? This is quite interesting. Enlighten me Derek, what kind of help are you referring to?" Casey mused.

"I need help with Emily. I want to apologize for what happened at the party and I want to tell her how much I like her and blah blah. Yeah that stuff." Derek muttered in a quick breath.

"Give me one good reason to help you. I mean it's not like you're always in a rush to help me. What do I get out of this?"

"Well you get that feeling that you've helped someone in need. Don't you live for that stuff?" Derek teased.

"Keep teasing me Derek and I won't help you at all and you can go fend for yourself." Casey retorted.

"Fine, how about I do all your chores for a day."

"Yeah right, for what you did to Emily, do my chores for an entire month."

"A month? That's just plain crazy. You are all on your own." Derek answered back.

"Hm, crazy? It's crazy then to think that you'd do anything to win Emily back. I guess not. Well I better head down to dinner." Casey spun around and was almost out the door when Derek surrendered.

"Fine, fine. Your chores for an entire month. Now can you please help me or what?" Derek hated that feeling of things not going exactly his way.

Emily woke up from her nap and looked over at her clock. The numbers were glowing 6:30. She got up and started to get ready for her girls' night out with Casey.

As soon as she was ready she left her room and called out to her parents, "Mom, Dad! I'm going out to a movie with Casey. I'll be back later."

"Alright honey, be home before midnight." She heard her Mom call out. She stepped onto her front porch and closed the door behind her and saw Casey heading over to the car.

"Hey Casey, so what movie are we watching?" Emily asked as she climbed into the car.

"Um, I'm not sure yet. We'll see when we get there." Casey replied remembering her plan she made with Derek. She wasn't sure why she agreed to it because he did hurt her best friend, but after thinking about it she could tell Emily still wasn't happy. She had a feeling that if things were right between Emily and Derek, everything would just turn out better.

Casey finally stopped in front of Mocha Joe's and Emily looked over to see where they were.

"Uh, Case, this isn't the theater." Emily said as she noticed where they were.

"Yeah, uh. I'm still not sure why I agreed, but Em, I just want to see you happy. If happy for you is being with Derek, then you should be with him. Well, I'll let you guys talk it out. He should be inside already." Casey said. Emily reached over and hugged Casey.

"Thank you Casey. I'll call you in the morning or something okay?"

"Alright. Take care Em." Casey said as Emily got out of the car.

Emily hesitated as she started to walk to the door. She turned around and waved bye to Casey then she opened up the door and headed in.

The lights were dimmed and there were candles placed on the various tables. She looked up and saw Derek standing in the center of the café.

"Hi Emily." Derek said as he stood there. Emily was in so much awe that Derek had done all of this for her. He started to move towards her until he was standing right in front of her.

"Emily, I know that you didn't believe my story, but I was telling the truth. If anything I got drunk so I could forget you were there with Ryan instead of me. Selfish, I know but I can't help it." Derek said as he gave Emily a mini smirk.

Emily had stared Derek straight into the eyes and had this feeling he really was telling the truth. He really cared for her and at this moment she could only think of him.

There was a silence that overcame both of them until Derek spoke up.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I, uh. I think its time we stop talking." Emily said as she moved up closer to Derek and caught him in a full blown kiss. He moved his hand to the small of her back and held her as they shared a passionate kiss. Emily brought her arms up to encircle his neck and began to bite on his lower lip. Finally they pulled apart and all they did was smile.

"Hm, well then there should be more of that in the future right?" Derek said as he clasped Emily's hand and led her to one of the tables.

"Well, let me think about it. Don't think you're off the hook that easily. You are going to have to prove to me that you're worth a second chance." Emily smiled coyly. She took a sip of the white chocolate mocha sitting in front of her.

'_How cute, he already knows what drink I like.'_

"Did you know I was ready to strangle Delia once I opened the door? Then again I was ready to strangle you but I didn't let my anger get the best of me."

"Hm, two girls fighting over me. That would have been heaven." Derek said but not before Emily smacked him in the gut.

"Uh, hello? I thought you were trying to prove that you're worth a second chance, not make me wonder why I shouldn't give you one." Emily said sternly.

Derek poked her side which made her giggle and she turned to face Derek again.

"Let me ask you one question, what changed your mind? I mean I've been right next door along and you're known how I felt. What made you decide to give me a chance?" Emily questioned wanting to know the answer since the day he started to pay attention to her.

"What's that saying? 'You don't know what you got till its gone.' I guess I took you and our friendship for granted. It took me just now to realize how incredible you are." Derek finished.

"Wow, Derek Venturi getting all mushy. You have been watching too many chick flicks." Emily laughed.

"Yeah yeah, make fun of me all you want. Now you're stuck with me and you're going to have to deal with my mushiness. Wanna head out now?" Derek asked as he stood up.

"Alright, it's getting a little late and I should be heading home." Emily got up too and followed Derek out of the café towards his car.

They finally arrived in front of Emily's house and Derek got out to walk her to her front door.

"Thank you for everything. It really means a lot to me that you went out of your way to say sorry. So call me later alright?" Emily said as she looked up into Derek's eyes.

"You're welcome and I definitely will call." Derek said as he bent down to capture Emily in a good night kiss. Derek's tongue danced on Emily's lips and she was more than willing to let him in. She felt those electric shocks shooting up and down her body that only Derek could give her when he kissed her.

"Alright, good night Derek." Emily said one last time before she slipped into her house.

"Good night Emily." Derek responded before turning back and heading to his house.

Emily glided up the stairs and fell onto her bed. Everything felt right now. She had been through all those trials and tribulations to get where she was now and she couldn't feel happier. Derek really cared about her and it had really shown through tonight. Things were finally falling into place.

Of course there was Ryan to deal with. Ryan was such an understanding guy he would be sure to understand that maybe they didn't have the chemistry they thought they had. Emily made it a point to talk to him as soon as she could. She didn't want to lead him on now that she had Derek. It all sounded so selfish of her but she couldn't resist how she felt. Emily turned out the lights and fell asleep almost instantly dreaming of Derek's kiss and that electrifying touch he had on her.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it and sorry it took awhile to get out. I was almost out of ideas but I finally pulled something out. Read & review as always : 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! So sorry this took forever to get out but this is the last chapter! I had fun writing this little story and I'm happy that many of you liked it and thanks again for the constant feedback, you guys are the best!

* * *

Chapter 10 

Emily arrived at school knowing what she had to do today. She had to talk with Ryan about ending their relationship since she finally had Derek. Yeah, it hurt that she had to say bye to Ryan but she was sure he would find someone more deserving.

Emily caught sight of Ryan walking down the wall and he smiled at her. She started to feel nervous and guilty all at the same time as Ryan approached her.

"Hey beautiful. Seems like forever since I saw you." Ryan said as he kissed her hello.

"Um, hey Ryan. Good to see you too. Uh, actually I want to talk to you later. Wanna meet up after school and get some coffee?" Emily asked a little wearily.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good. Hey are you alright Emily? You're looking a little shaky." Ryan asked looking very concerned.

"Yeah I'm alright. Maybe I'm coming down with something or not. Well I better get into class I'll see you later okay?"

"Alright I'll see you later Em." Ryan said as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Emily ducked into her French class trying to think up a way to tell Ryan without it sounding so bad.

'" _Ryan you're a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have you but I just don't think that girl is me." Hm, that sounded alright. Maybe I shouldn't mention anything about Derek just yet.'_

Lunch time rolled around and Casey and Emily were seated at their regular table.

"Hm, no Sam today? That's a first in such a long time." Emily teased Casey.

"Sam is at some hockey meeting. Hm, Ryan and Derek should be there too. So how'd it go last night?

"It went really good. I think me and Derek are together now. Well we will be officially after I talk to Ryan."

"I'm sure Ryan will understand. He seems like such an understanding person. Well I'm happy for you anyway even if you're happy with Derek. Don't worry Em, I'll do my best to not fight with Derek around you." Casey beamed at her best friend.

"Thanks Casey, it means a lot to me." The lunch bell rang and both girls got up and started to make their way to their classes.

"I'll see you later Case or I'll call you after I'm done talking to Ryan to let you know how it goes." Emily waved to Casey and made her way down the hallway. She was getting close to her class when she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her into an alcove.

"Hey Emily." Derek said as he gave her a long kiss hello. Emily felt that electrifying feeling only Derek could give her.

"Hey to you too Derek. You know, you can't keep pulling me into dark corners just to make out with me." Emily smiled up at Derek.

"So are you busy after school?" Derek asked as he kept placing kisses on Emily's cheeks, her forehead and then back to her lips.

"Sorry to say, but yeah I am. I have to go talk to Ryan today, but I'm sure you understand." Emily replied looking up into those entrancing chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah yeah just tell him it wasn't working out and get it over with." Derek chuckled.

"I can't do that. That would be too mean and he's been so nice to me. Don't worry about it okay?" Emily responded. "Now please, we have to get to class or we'll both be late. Believe me I would love to stay here a little longer but we can't. I will call you later okay?" Emily finished before giving Derek one last kiss and ducking back into the hallway and ran into her Chemistry class.

The last bell rang and Emily made her way to her locker. Ryan was already waiting there as usual.

"Hey Em, ready for our little after school date?" Ryan said as he flashed his smile down to Emily.

"Yeah, totally ready." Emily said as she lied through her teeth. She wasn't ready to break this guy's heart but what else was she gonna do?

Emily got into Ryan's car and he brought her to Café Diem, that new place that had an awesome pastry selection along to boot. They ordered their drinks and pastries and brought it back to a table.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Ryan said as he bit into his Danish and took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, so I just wanted to, uh." Emily was starting to blank. She never really broke up with a guy before so she was finding it so difficult. "We've known each other for a little over a month now and that whole month has been really great. Uh, I." Emily was having trouble spitting it all out.

"What is it Em?" Ryan asked again as his brow started to crease with worry.

"Okay. It's just that you're such a great guy but I just don't feel that connection." Emily bowed her head down in shame. She didn't want to do this but she couldn't keep hurting Ryan like this.

"Wow. I mean, well I thought we were getting along great." Ryan responded as he could barely look over at Emily.

"Ryan, I'm really sorry. I thought we were getting along great too and I really like you and all, its just that I don't feel it." Emily replied feeling the absolutely worst.

"I guess I was wrong when I thought we were really great together." Ryan replied very sullenly.

"I wasn't faking my feelings or anything because I really did like you Ryan. It's just that as time past by and my feelings started to fade and I didn't want to keep going around leading you on." Emily looked to Ryan apologetically.

"At least you're being honest. I would hate for you to be stuck with me if you were unhappy." Ryan answered sounding so honest and nice.

"Gosh Ryan, could you be any nicer? You're making this so hard you know." Emily giggled as she playfully hit Ryan. "So are we okay? I mean I would love to stay friends, if that's okay with you."

"Sure we can stay friends. Of course, it'll be hard to see you everyday and not be with you." Ryan flashed her a loopy smile.

"Seriously, you're making me blush and this is not how a break-up is supposed to go." Emily joked again with Ryan. She felt relieved that he could take something like this and treat it very light-heartedly.

"Well since you know we're kind of over, I hope you don't mind me asking you this one question." Ryan asked.

"Uh, yeah sure what is it?" Emily replied as she took a sip from her drink.

"Was there ever anything going on between you and Derek?" Ryan asked out flatly.

Emily was taken aback by the question and was silently debating whether to tell him or not.

"What makes you ask that?" Emily questioned back.

"It's just that sometimes I would notice how you tensed up around him or I would catch him looking over at you. I was always curious but thought that it would be best if I just didn't say anything."

Emily hesitated a little but thought everything would be better out in the open. Just do it quickly and it'll be painless, like stripping off a band-aid.

"Well, I guess it started when we were younger. Me and Derek grew up really close to one another." Emily started to relay the story of how her and Derek were very close when they were young and that the trials and tribulations of their pre-teen years got the best of them and broke them apart. Now several years later they somehow got attracted to each other and that was that.

"Looks like you two had a history even before I came along. I can't genuinely say I'm happy that you two are together now, but you seem happy and I guess that's all that matters right?" Ryan responded.

"Seriously Ryan, any girl would be so lucky to have you as her boyfriend. I'm sorry it didn't work out between us, but it was really great while it lasted." Emily finally finished off. "Well I better get going, but do you think you can give me a ride home?"

"Of course I can. It's not like I'm gonna shut you out and leave you here." Ryan laughed. They both got up and walked to Ryan's car. Several minutes later, Emily found herself on the curb in front of her house waving bye to Ryan.

As soon as Ryan was out of view, she called Casey. Several rings later Casey answered her phone.

"Hey Em, so how'd everything go?" Casey asked.

"Hey Casey, come on outside and I'll tell you." Emily replied.

"Sure I'll be down right now." Casey said before she hung up. Casey appeared on her front lawn to see Emily crossing over. "So how'd it go with Ryan?" Casey asked.

"Actually, it went a lot smoother than I thought it would. He was very understanding and he asked me about Derek." Emily said as she raised an eyebrow.

"He asked you about Derek? What about Derek?" Casey asked looking puzzled.

"Well Ryan asked if there was something going on between me and Derek because he noticed something between us and I just told him the truth. Seriously though he couldn't have been more understanding. Why don't we just set him up with Kendra? The girl shows serious compassion with whoever she's with." Emily laughed along with Casey.

"So what now?" Casey asked.

"Well now, we let everyone know or at least let all the girls at J.S. Thompson know that Derek Venturi is unavailable and if they have a problem with that they can deal with me." Emily boasted as she propped her arms to her side.

"Why don't you come over for dinner so you can let our parents know officially that you two are dating?" Casey suggested.

"Sure sounds great. Let me run home and tell my parents I'll be here for dinner." Emily answered.

"Alright, so see you back here in like 10 minutes." Casey called out as Emily ran back to her house. She opened up the door and called out for her family. "Mom! Dad! Are you home?"

"In here honey." Emily heard her Mom's voice come from the living room. Emily made her way towards the living room and was surprised with the site in front of her.

"Em, you were such an adorable little child, but then again I already knew that." Derek smirked at Emily as he continued to flip through an old photo album. Emily started to blush profusely because even if she was going out with Derek that didn't mean those pictures on that album weren't still embarrassing.

"Uh, yeah let me take that from you." Emily said as she swiftly maneuvered the photo album away from Derek's hands and stashed it somewhere. "So what are you doing here?" Emily said as she stood in front of Derek.

"Well I thought I would just come by and wait for you and then next thing I know your mom is showing me all these adorable photos of little Emily." Derek said as he stood up right in front of Emily.

"Fine, if you saw my baby pictures now, then when I go over your place for dinner – Oh Mom, that's what I came over to tell you – then I get to see all your baby pictures." Emily smiled up at Derek.

"Not if I can hide them first." Derek said as he dashed out of the living room. "Bye Mrs. Davis, sorry to leave in a rush but I'll be back!" Derek yelled out as he ran towards his house.

Emily ran after Derek because it wasn't fair that he saw all her baby pictures and she wouldn't get to see any. "Bye Mom! I'll be back later." Emily too yelled out behind her as she ran towards the house next door. As Emily got to the house the door was slightly ajar so she made her way in to see Derek rushing past her with several albums in tow.

"Derek! Come on that isn't fair. Oh hey Casey, hi Nora, George!" Emily smiled sweetly at them.

"Oh yeah Mom & George, Emily will be over for dinner but I think she's Derek's guest of honor tonight." Casey smiled.

"Ah, finally. I was wondering when you two kids where gonna get together." George stated.

"Well I'm happy that you're here Emily and we should be getting ready for dinner." Nora said.

"Where in the world did Derek go? He should be helping set the dinner table." George said sternly.

"Actually, he went to hide all of his baby pictures so I wouldn't see them, but of course I'll find them eventually." Emily said.

"Oh really. Well I guess he forgot that I have his most embarrassing picture in my wallet. I like to carry it around with me to remind me of the simpler times when Derek wasn't the Derek he is today." George said as he sounded like he was going to trail off and start rambling on about nothing.

"Oh George, do you mind if I see?" Emily asked excitedly.

"Yeah sure." George replied as he took out his wallet and removed a picture from one of the hidden pockets of his wallet. He extended his arm to Emily and dropped in her palm an old photo of Derek dressed up as…**Barney!** Emily couldn't contain her laughter and started to laugh extremely loud and next thing she knew Casey was joining in on the laughter. Derek came down thinking he was in the clear when he saw that Emily was holding a picture in her hand. He made his way over and snatched it from her palm.

"Are _you_ serious Dad!? You showed her the Barney picture!" Derek exclaimed as he questioned his dad.

"Well she is your girlfriend Derek, she was bound to see some embarrassing picture of you anyway." George teased.

Edwin, Lizzie and Marti finally came into the room and all sat down at the table.

"Hi Emily! So are you and Smerek still married?" Marti questioned as always.

"Actually, Smerek is my boyfriend now." Emily smiled as she took a seat next to Casey but looked over at Derek who smiled back.

"Really Smerek? Is Emily your girlfriend now?" Marti asked.

"Yes yes Emily is my girlfriend, now can we eat?" Derek interjected. That was typical Derek, not wanting to publicly let the world in on his life and what went on.

Dinner went by smoothly as congratulations came from around the table that Emily and Derek were finally together. Right after dinner, Derek walked Emily back to her house where they stood for awhile kissing each other good night.

"Okay okay, this is the last one. Good night Derek." Emily said as she leaned in to kiss Derek one last time. His lips felt like a cool rush against her lips and even though her head was telling her that she had to go in now, her lips thought otherwise and kept pulling Derek's lips into another kiss. They broke apart and Emily stared straight into Derek's eyes.

"You have no idea how long I was waiting for you to come around." Emily stated.

"Well actually, I've known for quite awhile how you felt, but I guess it didn't hit me till recently how great you are. I'm glad now, even though I had to wait for you to get with another guy for me to realize it."

"Aw, Derek was getting jealous wasn't he?" Emily teased.

"Me, jealous? Yeah right. Anyway I'll see you tomorrow morning beautiful." Derek said as he kissed her one last time before jogging back over to his yard and waving good bye one more time.

Emily stepped into her house and she couldn't be any happier than the way she was feeling at that moment. She finally got the guy and everything after that was going to be gravy. Well except for the fact that every single female student at J.S. Thompson high will want to murder her for taking Derek off the market, but then again she could deal with them.

Emily settled into bed and fell asleep quickly thinking of Derek as usual and how everything was perfect now.

The next morning Derek had picked her up and they were on their way to school. Derek pulled into the school parking lot and Emily was starting to feel jittery. Today was the day that everyone saw she finally tied Derek Venturi down and he was no longer the playboy of the school. She stepped out of the car and walked over to Derek. She slid her hand into his and they began to walk hand in hand into the main building. As soon as they entered, Emily heard the gasps and sighs coming from all the girls out in the hallway. She could also feel their eyes burning into the back of her head, but she could care less. Emily also heard the little whispers being said as she walked past with Derek.

"Oh my gosh, he has a girlfriend…?"

"Derek Venturi is going out with her? I look way better."

"He's not single anymore? Oh my gosh."

Emily stifled a couple of giggles as they continued to walk down the hallway. She sitting on cloud 9 with Derek and there was no way anyone could bring her down. Emily finally got what she wanted and in the end, she was surely happy that she gave Derek a second chance.

* * *

There is is...the end!! Yeah Derek started to get a little mushy at the end but I had to do it. Anywho, seriously it was fun to write this and it was even better to have people respond to my first time fanfic. Thanks again and possibly I shall be back with more stories! 


End file.
